


The Mage and His Lord

by Yoondon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Familiars, Fantasy, Fire, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Music, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoondon/pseuds/Yoondon
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a fire mage from the village of KenKurt.One day he's forced to be a maid for a mysterious Lord V.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	1. A Job For Few

Somewhere, sometime, in a world packed to the brim with magical monsters and mages, existed the village of KenKurt. Under a cloudy and grey winter sky, it bustled and reacted to everything, like a colony of ants within a nest. It was small, a population of near fifty people, with those who were old making almost half of that ratio. But within the other ratio of younger adults existed a young and gifted fire mage named Jungkook, who could not help but run around his village, helping everyone he could with his talents.

The whole morning, within the chill of the early hours, he had been running from outskirt to outskirt, completing all the tasks he could. Accompanied by his familiar, a cat by the name of Yoongi, he was starting fires with magic, cooking food and clearing paths. It was all everyone ever needed of him, with the head mage still in action, and he supposed he was grateful for that. Though he so dearly wanted a single mission, he had no choice but to do this routine each day. 

That was, until he encountered the head fire mage, Namjoon, who confronted him while he was on a morning walk. Dressed in a tan brown cloak with the fur of a wolf lining the hood, he held a note in his large hands; not a note, Jungkook later realized, but a job posting in the form of a letter. Namjoon was looking tired that day, possibly lacking in energy, and had been rubbing his brown hair backwards for the entirety of their conversation.

“Jungkook,” He had said, Jungkook’s full attention upon him, “You do know the situation, don’t you?”  
“What situation?” Jungkook had responded.

“About the food,” Yoongi, his familiar, in the form of a pure-black cat with piercing yellow eyes, had interjected from his perch upon Jungkook’s shoulder. “We’re running low, aren’t we.”

Namjoon had shiftily looked around, uneasiness about admitting the fault that he hadn’t gathered enough during the warmer seasons swarming around him, “Yes . . . That, Yoongi.”

“And what do you want us to do about it?” Jungkook had asked, interest peaking in his eyes. “Do you want us to fight some beast, or hunt some criminals for gold?” 

“No, not that, Jungkook,” Namjoon had said, “I received a posting for a job. A servant posting,” Jungkook had deflated. “For a Lord V. He lives deep within the mountains . . . And he’s paying a hefty sum for whoever can deal with him . . .”

“And you want me to go?” Jungkook had asked, a sigh building within him. His first mission, he thought to himself, was to be a maid for some faraway Lord. Amazing.

Namjoon had rubbed the back of his next, a bit embarrassingly, “Well, Jungkook, I would go myself, y’know, but schedules conflict and whatnot . . .”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it . . .” Jungkook had not bothered hearing anything more from him. He had taken the job posting from Namjoon’s hand and turned around without another sentence. 

“So you’ll take it?” Namjoon had called after him. 

“Yeah, we’ll take it,” Yoongi had said in response, though he too dreaded what was to come.

Now the duo rest in their small house, the one which had been given to them by Namjoon as a gift for all of his ‘hard work’ around the village. Jungkook huffed to himself, staring at the ceiling. The posting crumpled in his hands, his palms so close to heating up and burning the thing that he had to let it go. 

The room was small, large enough for a desk and a bookshelf as well as a twin-sized bed, but nothing more. It had one window in the shape of a square and candles littering the insides all around. On the desk were quills and ink bottles, all empty from nights of studying magic, but never any other subject. Sure, Jungkook could be the most functional fire mage in history, but he knew nothing of history. That’s what Yoongi was for, Jungkook told his familiar all the time, knowing everything he didn’t.

“We’re leaving in an hour,” Said Yoongi, who was pawing at some books, “We don’t have a choice.”

“Screw the village . . .” Jungkook mumbled to Yoongi as he laid an arm over his mouth, muffling his words.  
“You don’t mean that . . .” Said Yoongi as he grabbed a mouthful of candles and shoved them into a brown satchel. “Now help me pack.”

“We don’t even need anything . . .” Said Jungkook, continuing his brooding.

“Yes, we do,” Yoongi said as he brought an educational textbook to the lip of the satchel. “Now help me before my jaw falls off.”

Jungkook brought the paper to his eyes and read it over once more. “I don’t need to pack to be someone’s slave.”

“Who knows, Jungkook,” Yoongi said, finally sitting down and observing his partner with those bright yellow eyes. Slits struck through them, almost making it appear as though his eyes were cut in half, “You might need to break out of there quickly and actually end up busting a huge slave circle. Wouldn’t you like that on your list of accomplishments?”

“Don’t use huge words to sway me,” Jungkook said as he finally sat up and sighed.

“Huge words that you know all the meaning of,” Yoongi said smartly, “Don’t act dumb.”

Jungkook sighed once more and got up. He stretched his back. “Who even is this Lord V-guy? I’ve never heard of him.”

“Me neither, but that makes it all the more interesting, doesn’t it?”

“Not in the slightest. Just makes it seem like I might get it in the ass.”

“Don’t jest.”

“I’ll jest all the hell I want.” Jungkook said as he grabbed his satchel with a tug, pulling the bag from under Yoongi. The cat hissed as he was thrown off. He rolled onto the ground and seemed to glare in a human-like way. 

“I don’t get enough pay for all the things I do for you.”

“You don’t get paid at all,” Jungkook said with a laugh as she put the strap of the satchel over his shoulders, “And just remember that  _ you _ chose me, and not the other way around.”

“Yes, and I regret it every day . . .”

Jungkook took the tone of Yoongi from a few moments ago and mocked him, “Don’t jest Jungkook! Don’t jest!”  
Yoongi didn’t respond, and only looked mildly annoyed but also amused. Familiars, in the village of KenKurt, were friends and things to be respected. They were eternal partners, chosen from birth who guided each other in every step of their life. Unlike normal animals, they are granted the ability to speak and also live as long as their other halves. Familiars and their patrons are linked by an invisible bond which, when broken, can lead to the death of both individuals. This rarely happens, though, as the bond is much stronger than close to all types of magic. 

Jungkook, almost leaving the house without a cloak, was reminded by Yoongi. 

“It’s chilly,’’ The cat said in a motherly tone, staring at Jungkook.

“No, it’s not! Look outside,” Jungkook motioned to the outside of his window, “It barely even looks like it’s going to snow.”

“Just in case?” Yoongi said apprehensively, “I smell something in the air.”

“Yes, but you don’t have human eyes, do you? I don’t see a thing.”

“Jungkook . . .”

They stared each other down, electricity travelling quickly between their gazes. 

“Fine,” Jungkook said begrudgingly as he donned a blood red cloak, tying it into place along his neck. The cloak, signifying that he were a fire mage, fluffed out behind him and tumbled down to his heels. It wasn’t lined with any fur, but it was thick and warm. So warm, in fact, that Jungkook felt as though he were heating up already. 

“You packed candles?” Jungkook asked as he finally prepared to open the door.

“More than you can count to,” Yoongi said with a snort.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and pushed out of the entrance. While looking back to see that Yoongi were following him, his whole body bumped into that of another’s. 

Jungkook let out a noise, rubbing his chin and chest to see where he’d been hit, only to see his friend, Hoseok, mimicking his movements. The boy, with a blue coat to signify that he was a water mage, looked at him with interest in his eyes. 

“I came over to say hi,” Hoseok began, “But I guess I should ask why you’re all ready to leave. Not leaving the village, are you?”

“I am, actually,” Said Jungkook, motioning to his satchel as Yoongi clawed him from behind to climb him. The cat rested upon his shoulders once done and observed Hoseok. “Namjoon got me a job.”

“Your first job?” Hoseok asked as he placed his hands onto his hips. “But you’re only an apprentice!” 

“Apprentice, Head Mage, it’s all the same thing when you’ve got talent,” Jungkook said smugly. 

Hoseok looked at him in disbelief. “Wait . . . What’s the job for?”  
Jungkook’s eye twitched with hesitance. “Well . . . to slay a beast, obviously.”

“No beast sightings have been posted on the board, though . . .”

Jungkook’s hand twitched this time. He was failing . . . “Listen, Hoseok, this is supposed to be low-key, so nobody knows about it.”

“So you’re telling me that Namjoon knows there’s a big beast prowling around here, capable enough to hurt the village, and he only told you?” Hoseok asked.

“Yeah,” Jungkook said as he began to walk, motioning for Hoseok to follow him. He was intending on heading to the border of the village, at least to take one more look before he left. “I’m kind of a prodigy, if you didn’t know. He knows I’ll get the job done in no time, so I guess he just didn’t think the chaos would be worth it.” 

“So you wouldn’t mind if I came along?”

“I-” Jungkook stopped in his tracks, “What?”

“These beast-hunting trips usually have a lot of people going on them, right? So why don’t I just tag along?” Hoseok said with a small smile. “Listen, I know I’m not the best mage, but you can’t lie that a water mage would be useful for clearing out paths of snow . . .”

“I can do that with fire,” Jungkook replied dryly. 

“What about getting clean water quickly?”

“He can also do that,” Yoongi interjected. His tail was flicking behind him, conveying agitation. “Listen, Hoseok, we must be going. Surely you as a mage of water can tell that a snowfall is evident.”

Hoseok looked up at the sky and pulled his cloak closer to himself, “Yes, I can.”

“Then we have no time to waste,” Finished Yoongi.

Jungkook blinked at Yoongi, “No need to be so harsh . . .” and then looked to Hoseok, “But you can still walk with us to the border.”

Hoseok’s eyes lit up at that and smiled, his eyes regaining their energy as Jungkook continued to walk. 

“You’re lucky you still have your familiar,” Said Hoseok as they walked. Yoongi’s eyes flickered as he watched Hoseok.

“Do you not have yours?” Jungkook asked.

“He’s been gone for a year now. I haven’t been able to find him.”

“But you can feel he’s still alive?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

“He was the chick, right?”

“Right. The little golden one. He could’ve been eaten by wolves by now.”

Jungkook sucked in a breath, not knowing how to respond to Hoseok’s statement while still having his familiar safe and perched on his own shoulder. “Yeah . . . sorry about that.”

A few moments of silence brought them to close to the edge of town. Mountains with snow tops could be seen in the distance and the gray sky, ready to spew out white precipitate, looked ready to flow. 

“I’ll come after you if you don’t come back in three days, alright?”

“Hoseok . . .”

“Please?”

“No,” Jungkook said, “Make it at least a month or two.”

“A  _ month _ or  _ two _ ?!” Hoseok’s eyes widened with disbelief, though this time neither of them stopped walking. “You’ve got to be kidding me. For a stupid beast hunting mission?”

“Tracking takes time,” Yoongi interjected once more. “And so does hunting and killing.”

“Yeah, but two months . . .?

“Or more.”

Hoseok took a deep breath. They’d reached the outskirts. 

“Alright,” Said Hoseok. “This is goodbye, then?”

“Until I come back, yeah.”

Hoseok sighed and then nodded. They both embraced each other and gave pats on their backs.

“Tell Namjoon I’ve left.” Jungkook said as he turned his back to his friend, readying himself for the adventure. 

“Will do,” Hoseok said loudly, “See you soon!”

Once Hoseok was out of earshot, Yoongi grumbled, “Never again, I hope.”

“Stop being so rude, Yoongi,” Jungkook said as he pulled the hood of his cloak over his ears and face. 

“Says you,” Yoongi replied.

Jungkook rolled his eyes. “You never shut up, do you?” 

The red cloak tickled his eyes, and as Yoongi weaved his way into it, the cat spoke into the ears of Jungkook, “No,” he grumbled. “I never do, and if you keep the comments up, you won’t have a neck-warmer for much longer.”

“You-” Jungkook began, but was cut off.

“Keep your eyes on the road ahead. Remember, I’m the one who took the time to memorize the directions . . .”

“Already?”

“Yes, already . . .” Yoongi said with a feline smile. That was when they began their journey into a forest nearby. 

The forest, known as Fresh Woods, was a damp and lush hotspot of greenery which prided itself on the many rivers and ponds that it held within its borders. Usually, frogs and newts were common, always jumping around wherever they could with their bright colours, and fish were never not in abundance, but as winter approached faster and faster, everything was quiet.

During summer and spring, and maybe even fall, the Fresh Woods was one of the easiest places to get lost. So many people got lost, in fact, that Jungkook’s village began calling it the Cursed Woods. Hoseok himself actually got lost here once when the two were both children, and it took several signal fires made by Jungkook to get him out.

Despite its calming aura, not many people ventured within it these days unless they were thieves or criminals who wanted to escape the law. Though, this forest didn’t provide much coverage within the winter, as almost all of the trees had lost their leaves by this point. The only lushness that remained came from the pine trees, and no sane person enjoyed hiding under acidic needles. 

“Are you into werewolves?” Yoongi asked suddenly, with a sleepy voice.

Jungkook ignored him as they came to a fork in their road. It went either left to the mountains, straight to the mountains, or right to the mountains. Jungkook shifted his gaze from all three nervously. “Where do we go now?”

“Answer the question.”

“No.”

“Why not . . .?”

“I answered your question.”

Yoongi opened an eye and gazed upon the paths. “Straight into the heart of the mountains.”

Jungkook followed these instructions and went straight, following a path which lead to the mountains. As he reached what looked to be the base of the mountain, he shivered. A cold wind was now gusting down towards him, chilling him to the bones. 

“The posting said to go around the mountain to the flatter side.” Yoongi chimed in.

Jungkook let out a huff as he began walking right.

“Left is easier, it said.”

Jungkook let out a different huff, one of annoyance. “Thanks . . .”

Yoongi chuckled. 

“You know, I’m doing all the dirty work while you’re just sleeping!” Jungkook said as he let out a breath. He gazed upon the road ahead which moved all along to the other side of the mountain. It would at least be a day . . . or two, or maybe more . . . Had he packed enough food? Or  _ any _ food? He didn’t remember. “I’m carrying around all this stuff, and you’re . . . laying around . . .”

“Telling you the exact directions to your destination, yes, exactly,” Yoongi said. He licked his lips and smiled where Jungkook couldn’t see it. “You’ll get there in no time.”

“Yeah, no time. I hope three days is three years in your stupid feline head.”

“You’re so hot headed . . .” Yoongi said as he pawed the back of Jungkook’s neck. “Just like those Fae Warriors who live in the faraway forest. Always so quick to anger . . .”

“I could bring one of their heads back to Namjoon,” Jungkook grunted out, “Then maybe he’d see my worth and not send me on a  _ maid mission _ .”

Yoongi shook his head, “You know him. He’d probably kick you out for meaningless slaughter.”

“Like he doesn’t already wish he could teach them a lesson or two himself . . .”

“Alright, let’s start with you wouldn’t even be able to kill one of them.”

“Aren’t familiars supposed to be supportive?”

Yoongi yawned loudly, “I don’t know. Maybe in books . . . that you never read.”

“They should’ve never taught you how to read.” Jungkook mumbled out.

“What was that? Turn left? Exactly. The directions. I have them.”

“I can’t stand you . . .” Jungkook said as he got to an obstruction in his path. A tree had fallen over, quite a large one too, but it was isolated and had been uprooted. Jungkook, without a second thought, put both his hands before him and shot out a blaze of fire to burn it. It caught quickly, beginning to crack and snap everywhere. Though, it burned slowly, and Jungkook was impatient.

“Increase the heat,” Yoongi said quietly. Jungkook nodded, staring at the flames. He felt something rising in temperature within him, like the center of his soul was coming ablaze. He didn’t close his eyes, but as he felt the heat within him begin to peak, he sent all of his energy towards the burning tree in the form of a small blue wisp that erupted from his hands.

It made its way, going from side so side, swaying in what wind there was, and when it touched the orange licks of flame that originated from the wood, that red and yellow transformed into a light blue that signified a great increase in its temperature.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” Yoongi said in awe as he looked at the tree, which had almost cleared at this point.

“I’ve been practicing,” Jungkook said quietly as he began walking. When he got closer to the flames, he braced himself and walked through them. As a fire mage, flame didn’t affect him, so whenever he came in contact with fire, he didn’t feel the same burn that every other mage and human felt. It was something unique about him that he felt he could always pride himself on, no matter what. 

“Do we keep going down here, then?” Jungkook said as he continued walking. His steps were now becoming heavy, and the sun rested low on the horizon, but not low enough to be night. 

“Nowhere. We should set up camp and get some rest.” Yoongi responded.

Jungkook nodded, but then Yoongi hastily added, “But not here. Who knows what that blue power attracted . . .”

Jungkook nodded once more, and continued to walk until he found a small clearing at the base of the side of the mountain he was due to climb. This clearing had a small, pre-built shelter that he assumed was for travelling entities. Tonight, it would be his.

In a matter of minutes, Jungkook had set up a sleeping bag as well as a camp fire without using magic, as Yoongi warned him of the power-hungry creatures that prowled at night, and then decided he would waste no time going to sleep, and have a great breakfast when he awoke. The whole night, through the sounds of the many creatures who were still awake within the wilderness, he dreamt of the most food he’d ever seen in his life.

The next morning came upon him faster than usual, as he awoke to the harsh paws of Yoongi batting him on the face. “Wake up . . .” He hissed, “Wake up!” Two claws lightly scratched one of his cheeks, and Jungkook jumped up with pain, sucking in air from his teeth. 

“Ah! Yeesh . . . I was already awake . . .” His voice was edged with pain as he rubbed his cheeks. He hadn’t brought anything to clean wounds, as he’d always used his fire to cauterize anything. Despite that, though . . . cauterizing himself wasn’t exactly the best feeling of his life. 

“I would’ve let you sleep if I hadn’t noticed something.” 

“Noticed what?”

Yoongi turned his head to one side, and as Jungkook followed his line of sight, he saw the beginnings of an incoming snow storm. “Oh. Oh, no . . .”

“We have to get up to that castle before it comes,” Yoongi said as he began packing up the sleeping bag of Jungkook while he was still in it. “Move!”

Jungkook nodded, scrambling as he fixed his red cloak around him, which he’d used as a make-shift blanket, and reached around him to grab anything else he’d strewn across his sleeping grounds. Once they had all been shoved into his bag. He began to run, with Yoongi leaping onto his shoulder and resuming his position from the day before. 

“Left!” Yoongi hissed as Jungkook took a sharp left turn off of the path and onto the mountain. This side was much less steep, and as he scrambled to make his way up quicker and quicker, he realized how long he’d have to run for, and how much longer he’d have to search for his destination. 

“This is hopeless!” Jungkook said as a wind began to pick up, signifying the closing of the storm on their position. “There’s no way we can find it in time!”

“Keep moving,” Yoongi said as he poked his head out to see the white mass that was the snow becoming closer and closer. “Just keep going.”

Jungkook came upon an area that required climbing. As he reached with his hands further and further, he saw his breath becoming clearer and clearer. One hand, then another, then the other as he pushed and pushed and pushed. The moment that Jungkook finally hauled himself onto flat, snowy, mountain-top ground was the moment that the winds and gusts and flurries hit them, engulfing them into a world of white.

Jungkook wasted no more time. He brought his cloak tighter around him, the tightest that he could get it. Yoongi warmed his neck, but as more and more minutes passed, the more he realized that the cat was getting colder and colder.

“Yoongi,” He said through chattering teeth. He reached up a hand to stroke his fur, but it was almost as cold as the snow by his feet. He gathered heat to his hand and began warming the familiar’s body. 

“Save your strength,” Yoongi said as his yellow eyes pierced the storm before them. “You need it more.”

“I don’t . . . I don’t-” Jungkook was about to say that Yoongi’s life was more important, until he heard an unfamiliar jingling. “What’s t-that noise?” He said, his voice hushing to a whisper only audible by Yoongi.

Yoongi was silent before Jungkook felt his ears hit the back of his neck. This meant that they rose, perking up to hear more. “I know that sound . . .” Yoongi said as he began articulating a word he rarely ever spoke, “An Ice Spirit . . .”

At the mention of their species, the jingling stopped. Jungkook and Yoongi both held their breath. Their bodies were still, and even Jungkook had stopped warming his hands.

“You used your magic to warm me,” Yoongi whispered. “ _ Idiot!” _

Magic attracted creatures, and there just so happened to be an extremely mischievous and powerful spirit roaming the top of a mountain during the depths of a snow storm. Jungkook didn’t know what to say, and as the jingling continued, coming from all sides now, the boy almost lost his heart when a glowing blue human-like spirit appeared before him.

Only in pictures had Jungkook ever gazed upon an ice spirit, and seeing one now was like a human meeting a lion for the first time. The mage felt scared and powerless. Yoongi began to hiss from his ear, long hisses that signified fear and mistrust. 

The Ice Spirit’s eyes shot aggressively to the cat. It raised its hand and within seconds, Yoongi had earned a muzzle of ice which kept his mouth closed. Jungkook’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Yoongi, whose head was down to the boy’s shoulder from the weight of the contraption. 

“A human?” It said. Its eyes were light blue like ice, and its skin was frozen like someone who had died from frostbite. Its lips were tinted cobalt and its fingers had no nails, but long claws. Its lower half was covered by fabric and its upper half was covered with robes of white and gold. For something that had been portrayed as a beast, the Ice Spirit was somehow surprisingly human and regal. Its face, though, was like a nymph-- beautiful, but asking for trouble in every way possible. Lastly, it’s ears were pointed, like that of an elf or Fae Warrior. Jungkook could not help but stare through the overwhelming amount of white precipitate. 

“A mage,” Jungkook managed to choke out. He raised his hand and brought it to the mouth of Yoongi, where his skin began to heat up and melt the ice.

“They are equal to me,” The Ice Spirit said with a grin. As it moved its hands, Jungkook noticed the chains around his wrists -- or, well, intricate bracelets -- that jingled each time they moved. “I haven’t seen one like you in far too long . . . and in the middle of a snowstorm? Oh, it must be my lucky day!” 

Jungkook shrunk within his cloak. He was a treat?  _ Maybe for his next meal _ , the boy thought to himself. 

They both stared at each other for a moment. The Ice Spirit’s eyes danced with amusement as he took a float closer. “You must be cold,” It whispered slowly.

A chunk of ice fell upon Jungkook’s shoulder as Yoongi’s muzzle broke to pieces. “You caused this snow storm, didn’t you!” Yoongi said through his teeth.

“Me?” It said in disbelief, exaggeratingly placing its hand upon its heart like a play actor. “As if I’d be strong enough to do that, though I’m flattered . . .” It gazed upon the storm in admiration, “This is all  _ natural! _ ” 

Yoongi breathed heavily with mediated anger. His eyes flickered dangerously between intent to hurt and need to discuss. 

“Is that your familiar?” The Ice Spirit asked.

Jungkook nodded as Yoongi dug his claws into Jungkook’s shirt -- something that he did when he felt rage. 

“I liked it better with the muzzle on.” 

Yoongi glared at the spirit, staring it down. 

The storm raged between their eyes, almost stopping time itself. It stopped only when something appeared to click in the glacial eyes of the spirit, almost akin to that of puzzle pieces snapping in place.

“You must be the new maid,” It said as a smile grew along its lips. “From the village of KenKurt?”

Jungkook glanced to Yoongi, who snorted, “That would be us.”

“Then you’ve come to the right place,” It said as what hadn’t been there before the snowstorm suddenly appeared. The snowstorm which had been raging on moments before suddenly calmed itself and began to dissipate. Jungkook looked to the Ice Spirit, who grinned.

“You were right, I did cause it,” It said gloatingly as Yoongi bristled, “I just had to have a bit of fun.”

A gigantic castle that was multiple towers high loomed before the pair. Seemingly out of nowhere, a masterpiece of architecture has manifested itself. It was made of stone, grey stone, that was smooth and almost uniform all around. It had two giant doors made of wood at the front, and boasted multiple spires. Lanterns were lit all around, splashing the building with a soft yellow that made it all the more ominous. The sky had turned to a hazy, purplish tone which only augmented the surreal emotions. It looked so grand that Jungkook could only wonder if a king, or five lived there together. 

The spirit led them to the doors which were free of any snow. It took care of all of that, leaving only an icy path to the entrance. Despite it being icy, his feet had no problem gripping to it, almost like every time he took a step, the matter beneath him shifted to assure he didn’t slip. 

A giant golden knocker, fit for a giant’s hand and made to resemble that of a lion’s open jaw rested near Jungkook’s head. 

“Go on,” Prompted the spirit, whose robes glittered the same golden as the knocker. “It doesn’t bite.”

Jungkook nodded. He raised his hand to the ring of the knocker, raised it, and then slammed it down three times. Thrice, long sounds reverberated through the entirety of the castle, seeming to be shaking everything within, and then silence. 

Loud creaks sounded from the doors as the hinges moved and they opened inwards without human prompting. Jungkook took enough time staring at the doors that he didn’t even notice what was inside until moments after Yoongi did, who could not help but stare and be quiet. 

Within, everything seemed to shine in an ancient way. Everything was pristine, everything was artifactual and everything was expensive. Maps and sets of armour lined the walls in between giant marble pillars. Great mats from different regions lined the floors to compliment the colours of the castle, and especially the ceiling, which was painted a bright gold colour. Weapons of every sort were kept in various holding cases, not to mention the multiples of jewels in which they were adorned. Jungkook has never seen anything so dazzling before in his life. He felt tiny compared to what this vault, which could put his tiny village on a map, held. 

“Oh, Seokjin,” Called a deep voice from within. It was enticing and inviting, like a warm cup of tea. 

“The guests are here,” Said the Ice Spirit, now known as Seokjin. Jungkook whispered the name to himself. “So take care.”

That was when a tall, muscular man with brown hair, brown eyes and the palest of skin came into view with a vicious smile that complimented everything about him. 

Dressed in attire that marked him as a prince from two thousand years ago, he bowed to his dumbstruck guests, a boy and his cat, and said without hesitation, “Welcome to my castle.”


	2. The Lord and His Maid

Jungkook stared at the man before him. Everything about him was luxurious in a way that village life just didn’t compare to. He was loose and flowing, as though he’d done this introduction many times before, and his skin, resembling the porcelaine of a doll, was flawless. 

The Ice Spirit, Seokjin, strolled in beside him, almost pushing past. Just a step before Jungkook, he bowed deeply, a hand on his chest and the other askew. With his eyes closed, he smiled and said, ‘’Lord Kim,’’ whilst raising himself and floating to stand beside Lord V, who chuckled. 

Jungkook, a little uncomfortable with the formalities, didn’t know how much his rugged cloak and dirty village clothes stood out compared to everything else around him. He became even more troubled when Lord V’s eyes, an unsettling colour of hazel brown, rested upon his face. They were vibrant as they turned towards the boy, yet half-closed and lazy. Everything about the man confused Jungkook. 

The shirt of Lord V’s was a sapphire blue, made out of what appeared to be rare silk. It puffed out around the arms, shoulders and chest, yet was somewhat tight around the wrists and waist. The collar rose upwards a bit to cover his neck, but not by much. It contrasted with Jungkook’s cloak, a vibrant red, which was in fact  _ not _ made of the finest material in the village. 

His attire was also that of a prince’s, Jungkook knew that much, though extremely outdated. The paintings of Fae royalty that Jungkook had seen before within Namjoon’s house depicted the same clothing. Puffy, yet tight in important places. So why would a Lord be wearing such outdated clothes if they always had to be looking their best?

The Lord’s pants, though, were a simple black, which seemed to be the only modern thing about him. 

This somehow young lord, which defied the fact that many lords were very old and aged, seemed to be analyzing Jungkook. He didn’t look a day older than the mage himself. 

‘’Lord Kim?’’ Jungkook asked finally as he brought himself back to reality. The pricking at the back of his neck from Yoongi’s claws also helped him stay in the present as well. ‘’I’ve never heard of a Lord Kim or V before.’’

Lord V raised an eyebrow, and almost identically, Seokjin mimicked him. Not a second passed before Seokjin had turned to whisper into the Lord’s ear, rapidly and quietly. Lord V raised a hand to stop him. 

Seokjin turned with crossed arms to Jungkook, ‘’You obviously haven’t been studying enough history, then. Lord Kim is one of the most famous Lord’s of the land! His power is unimaginable, unmeetable, unfathomable! He’s been ruling for-’’

The Spirit was cut off as Lord V began tapping his foot and interrupted him, ‘’Quiet, Seokjin,’’ He said with a deep rumble that shocked even Jungkook as he gazed upon the scene, acting like an animal frozen in ice. ‘’You’re going to scare off our guest.’’

‘’Y-yes,’’ Jungkook stuttered, immediately feeling a rush of anger towards himself for showing vulnerability. ‘’Are you the Lord V who was looking for a servant? My village got a letter for your posting and I was sent to fulfill the request.’’

‘’Oh, yes, that posting,’’ Lord V said with a breathy laugh, ‘’Looking for an assistant . . . I do believe I put assistant. Why do you use the term servant?’’

Jungkook got the posting out from his bag and displayed it to Lord V, who nodded. ‘’It says ‘servant’, doesn’t it?’’

Lord V shrugged his shoulders, ‘’Oh well,’’ He said nonchalantly, ‘’Consider this mistake your promotion to assistant.’’ The Lord turned around after that, and motioned for Jungkook to follow him. Jungkook stood for a few moments before tailing him. 

‘’I’m sorry-’’ Jungkook began, but was cut off by Yoongi, who placed his tail onto Jungkook’s lips before he could say anymore. 

‘’ _ Take it . . . _ ’’ The cat said as his yellow eyes strained for Jungkook to be quiet. Jungkook caught on after a minute. Why was he so eager for a demotion? He supposed daily labour and no reward in the village had taught him to never expect anything better. 

As Jungkook shoved the posting into his satchel, he overheard Seokjin speaking not-so-quietly to Lord V. The Ice Spirit would glance at him every once in a while as he continued to gossip. 

‘’As if the young of this day don’t know anything about history,’’ He hissed into the ear of his Lord, ‘’It’s embarrassing, really! To not know about the Lord's surrounding him is one thing . . . most powerful Lord of the land, honestly-’’

Seokjin was cut off once more as Jungkook caught Lord V shushing him with a look, ‘’Not another bad word out of you, Seokjin,’’ he said quietly, almost so that Jungkook couldn’t hear him say those words. Seokjin gave a shocked glance to the Lord then, looking more icy than his species would allow him, he glared at Jungkook.

Jungkook averted his gaze and lent an ear to Yoongi, who was pricking the back of his neck. 

‘’I don’t like this,’’ The cat whispered as Jungkook could feel his tail flick from side to side within his cloak, the hood which was still up to conceal his familiar. ‘’None of this smells right. The scents here just aren’t lining up. I swear it on my life. You need to leave.’’

Jungkook glanced to the duo before him as he slowed down his pace to speak to Yoongi. ‘’I’ll take care of anything if there’s a problem. I’ve gotten this far, but if you keep talking so badly of them, I might get sent to sleep in their stables.’’

‘’But-’’

‘’Don’t mess this up for me,’’ Jungkook said finally as he pulled his hood tight onto himself and caught up with the Lord and the Spirit. 

At last, the quadlet had reached the end of a hallway and to two gigantic doors. They were lined in gold and had intricate designs unique to each side which gave them an artistic feel. Two large knobs rested at a human’s height in order to open them, which Seokjin moved in front Lord V to do just that. They opened slowly due to their weight and revealed another extravagant, Lord-sized room. 

Within was a dining room with a long wooden table and multiple seats. The dining table was covered in a white fabric which reached it from end to end and adorned with various jewels. Upon the main piece of furniture sat multiple candelabras, all lit with red-wax candles which illuminated the room along with the diamond chandelier which hung lowly from the ceiling. The walls were covered in tapestries and paintings, and each seat along the table was made out of polished wood and cushioned with velvet pillows. Jungkook marvelled at it all, only used to eating at his single wooden desk at his house for his whole life.

The first thing that Jungkook could not help but ask was a simple question which Seokjin knew intimidated a simpleton like him. ‘’What are all the seats for?’’

Lord V smiled, but did not answer, avoiding it and saying, ‘’Take any seat you like and a meal will be ready shortly.’’ Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows, but did not push anything while Yoongi, itching to comment, could not speak due to Jungkook’s order from before. 

Jungkook, still nervous, took the seat farthest away from Lord V, which was at one head of the table while the Lord sat at the other. He stared at the utensils before him, a fork, spoon and knife, all made out of unrusted metal as he tapped his foot anxiously under the table, waiting for the meal. 

It wasn’t long before Seokjin came through the double-doors that they had entered with a steaming meal. First, he delivered it to Lord V, who Jungkook could hear scolding Seokjin for not serving the guest first, then to Jungkook, who stared at it moments before touching it. 

It was lamb, cooked and browned perfectly paired with a vegetable mix and heaps of mashed potatoes. All on the plate was drizzled in some sort of sauce which Jungkook had never tasted before. He slowly grabbed the utensils which he’d never actually properly used before, and practically butchered the presentation of the whole meal while trying to eat it. Scratching on the plate could be heard all the way to Lord V’s side, who slightly cringed each time he heard it. Seokjin, who was at the middle of the table, simply standing and waiting, stared at him with an unhidden look of absolute disgust; lip curled, brows raised, nose crunched and so on. 

‘’Absolute buffoon . . . inbred . . . village-dweller . . . peasant . . .’’ Jungkook could hear Seokjin muttering as he ate. Secretly, when Seokjin looked away to Lord V or shook his head with his eyes closed, Jungkook gave little pieces to Yoongi, who smacked his lips as quietly as he could.

Jungkook wolfed it down in little time, only taking courtesy to wipe his lips with a nearby handkerchief after he was done. 

‘’Who’s the chef here?’’ Jungkook asked from his side of the table.

‘’Seokjin is the only other spirit here,’’ Lord V replied from the other side, ‘’So it would be him.’’

Seokjin floated over with a smug smile as Jungkook stared at him and took the mage’s plate. 

‘’I left a bone in yours,’’ Seokjin said quietly as he wisped by, ‘’I really hoped you’d choke on it . . .’’ 

Before Jungkook could even watch him leave, the spirit was gone. Yoongi licked his chops and grunted, but did not speak.

Jungkook, hearing Yoongi, sighed and whispered begrudgingly, ‘’You can speak now . . .’’

‘’Finally,’’ Yoongi hissed.

‘’I can’t believe you took that comment seriously.’’

‘’I’m tense-’’ Yoongi stopped abruptly, his yellow eyes piercing through the hood of Jungkook’s cloak. ‘’Be quiet . . . the Lord is staring.’’

Jungkook looked up from where his eyes had been stuck to the left to look at his familiar. What he saw before him was the chiselled face of Lord V staring deep into him. His mouth was clean and his lips were slightly pinker than before, making his pale face stick out even more. 

Jungkook shifted his eyes from side to side nervously. 

‘’Is there something bothering you . . . ?’’ Asked the mage. He could feel himself becoming hyper-aware of everything around him from his nervousness. He could feel the whiskers of Yoongi tickling his neck, which his body usually ignored, and even hear his extremely quiet breathing. He could even faintly hear his own.

‘’Nothing in the slightest,’’ Said the Lord as he pushed away from the table and rose his hands above his head, cracking his neck lightly. He smiled as he did so. Jungkook let out a breath and then took a sip from a glass of water that he hadn’t seen before and then noticed something about the Lord that made him choke. V’s eyes jolted towards Jungkook, but the mage held up a hand to signal that he was fine.

‘’Did you see that?’’ Yoongi whispered rapidly, his yellow eyes widening and his speech quickening with renewed anxiety. 

Jungkook nodded as he choked, giving the appearance that he was just having a hard time, and whispered through coughs, ‘’Of course I did! What was that?!’’

Yoongi took a deep breath, ‘’I can’t believe I didn’t notice it before . . .’’

Jungkook waited.

‘’Vampire teeth.’’

Jungkook let out one final huge cough before grabbing the glass and gulping down the rest of the water. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve once he was done and softly placed the glass down onto the table. Lord V watched him the entire time.

‘’My,’’ He said with a deep, amused rumble, ‘’Quite the thirst you have.’’

Jungkook nodded furiously, plastering the largest, most innocent smile he had in his roster. ‘’Yes,’’ Was all he said. Lord V raised an eyebrow to Jungkook, who smiled larger, hoping that the distance from one end of the table to the other masked his obvious acting. 

Lord V laughed lightly and shrugged his large shoulders. He went to examining his nails. 

Jungkook returned to whispering to Yoongi. 

‘’What do you mean?’’

Yoongi let out a frustrated sigh, ‘’Do you remember the magic books that Namjoon lent you? On magical creatures?’’

Jungkook subtly shook his head. ‘’No. I didn’t expect to see a vampire in real life, so I never bothered to!’’

‘’Of course you didn’t,’’ Yoongi grumbled, ‘’I made sure to. What that Lord V has is vampire teeth. The pale skin, the lack of staff except for a non-blooded spirit . . . think, Jungkook.’’

‘’So he’s a vampire.’’

Yoongi, nodded. ‘’The first thing he made us do was eat dinner . . .’’

Jungkook said nothing. He could feel Yoongi’s tail flicking from side to side underneath his hood.

‘’Did you at least read the book on magical curses?’’

Jungkook shook his head.

Yoongi inhaled deeply, ‘’Eating the food within a vampire’s castle is a curse. The first thing all vampires do is force you to stay so that they can have fun with their prey.’’

Jungkook’s mouth went dry despite the water he’d just chugged. His eyes shot to Lord V, who was staring directly at him once more with eyes of piercing hazel. His elbows were both on the table, hands folded at his neck and holding up his chin. Interest danced within his gaze.

Seokjin, who had returned, was standing behind his master with his front behind the chair, both hands at the top of the rim. His eyes of blue also danced with interest, but also a smugness that was readable from just the way he was standing; back completely straight and hands tensing with energy.

Before Jungkook could rise from his seat, a cold, strong wind pushed through the whole of the dining room, moving tapestries and tipping paintings. The chandelier above tittered on the single chain that it was held on. All of the candles flickered once, twice, before a final wind sent from Lord V’s side of the room swept all the way down to Jungkook. He stared at the scene before him, plates and cutlery and candle holders rushing towards him. As he’d been taught in training, he didn’t hesitate in taking action.

He brought his hands to the chair and pushing himself off of it, falling to the ground. His cloak fluttered behind him in an arc that caught only one fork which cluttered to the floor prematurely beside him. He only had that much time before he narrowly dodging all of other flying projectiles, which shot to the wall behind him and either broke or stuck to the flat surface. He felt the weight of his body and Yoongi’s crush down onto him as the wind extinguished all the candles and sources of light. Complete darkness befell the room.

‘’Seokjin!’’ Jungkook could hear softly from Lord V.

Jungkook felt his breathing begin to quicken, in and out, in and out,  _ inandoutinandout _ . 

‘’Jungkook!’’ The mage heard briefly from afar as the darkness swarmed his senses. 

Yoongi leaped out of Jungkook’s hood, which he’d been stuck in, and leaped over to his ear. ‘’Jungkook! Light the candles again! Light them all!’’ He said in an urgent tone.

Jungkook heard this and it echoed in his mind. He nodded and closed his eyes, as if it made a difference, identifying all the places where heat had once been as he’d been taught by Namjoon. 

_ You can never find anything in the darkness, _ The Head Mage had said to him on a cold winter day, like the one he found himself experience,  _ but you  _ can _ find where things had once been . . . _

Jungkook reassured himself. He knew this, he could do this.

Feeling around in the shadows with his senses, he searched for all the candles that had once been lit. He found a few immediately, then more, then even more, until he identified the largest source of heat which had left. The chandelier above. He clenched his fists and thought of heat and fire until his palms began to warm.

‘’Now,’’ Yoongi said in his ear as Jungkook spread the heat which he’d been collecting within himself around the room. One by one, the candles flickered back to life, filling the room with light until finally, in a burst of sound, all of the candles which had once been lit on the chandelier was relit. Jungkook opened his eyes, and once more, everything in the dining room was bathed in a yellow light. 

The mage rose to his feet, chest puffed before him and his face scrunched angrily. His diaphragm rose and fell while he nose flared and unflared, the amount of energy he’d just had to dispense written all over him.

‘’What,’’ Jungkook said, ‘’Was that.’’

Yoongi sat on the ground, trying to stay hidden.

‘’Sorry,’’ Lord V said worry plaguing his face, his frown revealing his fangs. Jungkook’s hands balled into fists. ‘’Seokjin likes to do that once in a while.’’ 

Jungkook was about to speak, but Yoongi placed a paw onto his leg, telling him to not push it. Jungkook let out a sigh.

‘’Now,’’ said the man as he rose from his seat, ‘’Care to join me for a tour of the castle?’’


	3. Our Castle

After the eventful dinner in which Seokjin had almost, most likely on purpose, tried to kill him, Jungkook had shakily accepted Lord V’s offer for a tour around the castle. At the moment, they had left through the double-doors and were now entrain to the second floor.

Yoongi had crawled up his legs and into his hood once more where he sat, flexing his claws nervously, awaiting the time when another blast of wind would shove him to the top of Jungkook’s hood and then fling him out of it. He pursed his lips, letting out a sigh that only Jungkook could hear.

Jungkook said nothing to Yoongi’s anxious movements, and only trying his best to not look as though he were extremely tense. 

The first floor, the Lord had explained, held rooms filled with many things. One of the main rooms was one filled with various artworks all at the level of Jungkook’s head and higher. All created by various deceased artists, they were very famous pieces. Framed in gold, it made the hall dazzle in an ancient way. 

The castle also had a ballroom with a partial glass wall and ceiling which possessed golden pillars and gold-coloured diamonds in the floor. It had many instruments within and had an elegant feel to it. Beyond that was an indoor fountain, as well as an indoor garden which held some of the rarest plants of the region. It was heated, Lord V had told him, by various fires which Seokjin tended to daily. 

‘’He doesn’t get tired of that?’’ Jungkook had asked, knowing how it felt to do menial tasks daily.

Lord V shrugged, ‘’He’s told me that he loves it many times . . . but isn’t that peculiar? An Ice Spirit who loves flowers?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ Jungkook had said, glancing around for anything that radiated Seokjin’s frozen energy in case he were listening. ‘’That is weird.’’

They continued on as Lord V gave him a small rundown of where everything was. Instead of trusting Yoongi with his information, Jungkook took it upon himself to remember everything.  _ Ballroom left side, fountain . . . the other _ , he repeated the directions to himself until he had a small layout of the castle made in his mind of what the Lord had described to him. 

Finally, they went to the stairs which lead to the second floor. They were marble, as everything was, and were many. Jungkook huffed as he began climbing them, seeing Lord V was having no trouble at all as the mage struggled.

Lord V, once they had reached the second floor, turned a corner to another hall with numerous rooms. He remained silent until he reached the first door of that corridor, motioning to it with a smile. 

‘’This floor is for residents,’’ He said while he opened the door made from cream brown wood that was polished to perfection. ‘’And this will be your quarters,’’ A smile appeared on his face as he waited by the door. When Jungkook didn’t move, Lord Kim twitched his head for the boy to go. 

Jungkook let out a quiet ‘’ _ Oh _ ,’’ before walking into the room. He stopped in his tracks. His eyes roved over the whole area. ‘’This is for me?’’ He said quietly. 

‘’Of course,’’ Lord V said as he walked in behind Jungkook. ‘’It’d be smaller if you’d actually been a servant, but I gave you a promotion, remember? You’re an assistant now.’’

Jungkook nodded. The room, which was the size of his whole house, held a small wooden desk, a large bookcase filled with books and a bed fit for five. It had silk sheets and was sandwiched between two bedside tables which were also of the same dark brown wood as the table. Two candles were lit on the table, and they let off a yellow glow for the rest of the room. The floor, of wood, was slippery and shiny and complemented every other dark colour which decorated the quarters. 

Jungkook loved it, he couldn’t lie. It was better than anything else he’d lived in. Better than anything the village had given him in years. 

Despite this, he couldn’t shake the thought that the entity behind him wasn’t human and waiting to take him. He let out a deep breath to relax himself, then turned around and gave the most genuine smile that he could muster with the thoughts that plagued his good intentions. 

‘’Thank you, Lord V. I love it,’’ He said as he took the satchel which he hadn’t yet taken off and placed it onto the wooden table beside him. 

Lord V’s eyes danced with happiness. ‘’I’m glad. Please . . .’’ He trailed off, looking at Jungkook. Jungkook blinked. ‘’I’m sorry, I don’t think I ever caught your name?’’  
Jungkook blinked again. Had he never introduced himself?

‘’My name is Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook, from the village of KenKurt,’’ Jungkook said as he fiddled with his cloak absentmindedly. 

‘’Jungkook,’’ Lord V said deeply, contemplatively. ‘’What an elegant name.’’

Jungkook stared at him. He hadn’t really thought much of his name before. He felt himself falling into the eyes of Lord V before he caught himself.  _ Vampire. Danger _ . The words repeated in his head. He shook his head, nodding. ‘’Thank you. I don’t know if I’d call a village boy elegant, but . . . to each their own.’’

‘’Please, you’re a castle boy for now, alright?’’ Lord V said as he put his hands together.

‘’Of course,’’ Jungkook said, shutting down any more conversation.

‘’Right . . . call me Taehyung, Jungkook. Is that alright?’’

‘’Of course.’’ 

Taehyung looked at him in thought before turning around. 

‘’You’ll be responsible for cleaning the castle where Seokjin is unable to or does not want to,’’ Taehyung began as he reached for the doorknob. He turned his head to the mage. His eyes flew to his hood, where he wondered momentarily why Jungkook’s hood had remained on his head this whole time. He pushed the thought out of his mind, continuing, ‘’You’ll also be needed to tend to the library, which is on the left wing of the third floor, and finally to attend to my wants. Be it fetching a drink or whatnot, that is your job.’’

Jungkook nodded. 

‘’Any questions?’’ Taehyung asked as he began to walk himself out of the room.

‘’A few,’’ Jungkook said.

Taehyung stopped his movements and stood, waiting. ‘’Go on,’’ he prompted.

‘’That last part,’’ Jungkook said with a small smile, ‘’Is it because Seokjin is tired of doing that?’’

‘’Possibly,’’ Lord V said, placing a hand on his chin and mimicking the action of thinking, ‘’But I can’t seem to find a reason why . . .’’

Jungkook laughed a touch and continued. ‘’And how long do I have to do this job?’’

Taehyung shrugged, ‘’Until the duty is done.’’

‘’And how long do you think that would be?’’

‘’As the employer, I honestly don’t know yet. Is that alright?’’

‘’Do I have a say?’’

Taehyung looked to the door to avoid Jungkook’s gaze, ‘’Not much.’’

Jungkook said nothing. Yoongi moved under his hood briefly, settling into another place to watch the Lord more clearly. Taehyung caught it as he looked back.

‘’What’s in your hood?’’ He asked, taking a step closer.

‘’Pardon?’’ Jungkook said, pulling his hood closer to him. Yoongi stayed deathly still, shoving his whole body behind Jungkook’s head. 

‘’Your hood, it just moved,’’ Taehyung said, his eyes narrowing. ‘’Is there something in it?’’

‘’Nope! Nothing!’’ Jungkook said hastily as he grabbed his hood tighter. ‘’I’m just chilly! Especially after that thing with Seokjin! That whole icy wind thing . . .’’

Taehyung kept getting closer and closer, through his strong intent, he mumbled, “In what world does a fire mage get chilly?”, before grabbing onto Jungkook’s hood and pulling it back, revealing the cat which pressed itself so forcefully against the boy’s neck to the point that he seemed almost flat. When the familiar realized he had been spotted, he hissed and shot out a paw for Taehyung, narrowly missing his hand. 

Taehyung reared back, his silk shirt flying from the speed at which he flung himself. He stared at the animal with a look of interest and confusion. “A familiar?” He said as he locked eyes with Yoongi, who held a vicious look.

Yoongi bared his teeth, the whole of his hair standing on end. 

“How could I have known?” Taehyung asked as he rubbed the place where he’d almost been scratched before placing his hands behind his back. They were just where Yoongi could not reach them. 

Yoongi didn’t respond. Lord V then looked to Jungkook, who had a rueful look in his eyes.

Taehyung noticed this and changed his gaze from one of disbelief to one of understanding. He let out a bit of an awkward cough and rearranged his body so that he looked less shocked and more accepting. 

“Of course,” He stumbled a bit on the change of attitude, “What’s a mage without their familiar? I should have expected this.”

Jungkook stayed silent. Yoongi held a gaze of malintent while Jungkook had one of fear.

“Seokjin should’ve told you. He knew,” Yoongi said as Taehyung nodded. 

“Right.”

Without getting another response, Taehyung turned around and made for the door as quickly as he could

“I’ll talk to Seokjin. He’ll come back to you in a minute.”

The door closed and with that, Yoongi and Jungkook were left alone. 

“Why did you  _ freeze _ like that?’’ Jungkook asked as he turned to face his familiar fully. ‘’There were a million other things you could’ve done instead of attack him!’’

‘’Yes, I should’ve turned into paper and slid through the string wrapped around your neck to hold your hood up,’’ Yoongi spat back bitterly, then turning to a mocking tone for his next sentence, ‘’ _ Yes, Yoongi. Brilliant, Yoongi! I’m so glad you learned magic as a familiar and was able to do a transformation spell! Of course!’’ _

Jungkook crossed his arms. ‘’I wasn’t saying that.’’

‘’Then what  _ were _ you saying?’’ Countered Yoongi. 

Jungkook tried to search for a response but came up dry. He stared at Yoongi, shooting daggers through his eyes as the cat did the exact same. 

‘’He’s going to send me away for what you did,’’ Jungkook muttered.

‘’Or better yet, eat you,’’ Yoongi snorted.

‘’Don’t joke about that,’’ Jungkook said quietly, ‘’We’re stuck here for all you know.’’

Yoongi didn’t say anything to that one as he looked away from Jungkook, his tail flicking no longer. 

‘’I’m probably his next dinner, Yoongi,” Jungkook lamented, “I’m going to die here,’’ He searched through his satchel and brought out a candle. He lit one of the wicks with his hands in order to calm himself down. Controlling the uncontrollable, a flame, always forced his own body to attempt to control itself. 

At that moment, Seokjin burst through the door with a smile. ‘’I sure hope you do!’’ Jungkook, from the surprise, increased the heat of his palms. The hand that held onto the candle squeezed hard, causing it to melt, and his other hand caused the flame to rise above his head. Seokjin paid no mind as he lifted a hand and an icy breeze filled the room, extinguishing the wick immediately.

He floated in, his robes touching the ground and covering everything underneath them. Jungkook looked down to where his feet would be, and saw that bits of dirt were stuck to the bottom, as though he’d just been gardening. 

‘’Eyes up here, boy,’’ Seokjin said as Jungkook’s eyes shot up, fear of the unknown engulfing him so much that he forgot that he had to be embarrassed for the comment. 

‘’Lord V talked to you?’’ Jungkook asked as he got up from the bed. 

‘’Of course,’’ Seokjin rolled his eyes, ‘’That’s all he ever does.’’ 

‘’And?’’ Yoongi spoke up. 

‘’The mangy fur ball goes in another room,’’ Seokjin said curtly. 

Jungkook turned his head to Yoongi. He turned back to Seokjin.

‘’Only that?’’ Jungkook asked in the least surprised tone he could muster.

‘’The Lord is forgiving!’’ Seokjin said in a musical tone, with the utmost joy of a proud mother in his face, then turned to Yoongi. ‘’But I’m not.’’

The Ice Spirit manifested a broom of ice within his hands. It was long and smooth with razor sharp tips on the end. Seokjin held this above his head while singing, ‘’Out, kitty!’’, and slamming it down. Yoongi, with a yowl, jumped out of the way in fear, crashing into the book case. Various books fell onto the ground as Seokjin slammed the broom down once more, repairing the tool each time it would get even the slightest mark. 

‘’Seokjin!’’ Jungkook said with alarm as the pair ran around the room too many times to count. Things were being displaced and the room was turning into a mess. ‘’Stop it!’’  
Yoongi was becoming tired and Jungkook, noticing this, ran to the door and opened it. The duo sped out instantly, leaving Jungkook breathless. 

‘’Wait!’’ Jungkook called as they ran out the door, Seokjin chasing Yoongi with a mad look on his face. Each time the cat would slow, another  _ whack! _ of the broom would sound throughout the halls. ‘’Where are you taking him?!’’

The Ice Spirit did not answer. 

‘’ _ Seokjin! _ ’’

Jungkook jumped out into the hall, only to slide on some ice. He fell to the floor, where he saw tiny messages carved into the ice along with marks from Yoongi’s claws. The messages repeated, reading:  _ don’t chase. very icy. mUch work. gooDnight. _

Jungkook stared at them and let out a whispered, ‘’ _ what . . . ?’’ _ before pushing himself up to his feet. He rubbed the place on his chest where he had fallen and looked out into the illuminated hall in which the Spirit and the familiar had gone down. He couldn’t see if they were still there or not as the sound had ceased and the corridor was too long to see all the way down. 

He tried to see for any sign of any life, but a cold nothing replied.

The mage made his way back into his room and shut the door quietly. For the first time in a while, he was left alone. 

He stared at the room, empty and wrecked, and plopped down onto his bed, feeling the weight of solitude on his shoulders. 

_ Seokjin wouldn’t kill him _ , Jungkook assured himself, hoping at least morals were present in this castle. Though, Seokjin didn’t seem the type to have a human brain. Jungkook gave a look to himself through a bit of reflective metal-- even he didn’t trust his own judgment. 

He got up from his seat and slowly began cleaning up. He could do little, though, against the permafrost ice which stuck to parts of his walls and floor and the melted wax near his bed. But Jungkook could put the books back from where they had fallen and other small items that had been displaced. 

It took him little time to finish that, as there wasn’t much in the room anyways. The last thing he did was grab a candle-holder and place a candle into it. He lit the wick with one had and placed it next to him on one of two bedside tables. He blew out all of the other candles and wondered if Taehyung could feel him using his magic.

He paused. Thought of it, then shrugged. Then paused. He became sad. 

_ Yoongi would know _ . He let out a huff of air and then stretched his back.

He gazed at his room and then made to lay down on his bed. 

_ What can you do _ ? Jungkook wondered to himself. He grabbed the blankets of the bed and pulled himself under them. After a moment in an uncomfortable position, he decided that he wouldn’t be wearing his cloak to bed and took it off, throwing it as best he could onto the chair at his new desk. 

Jungkook forced himself to close his eyes. Thoughts of the dinner and the snowstorm and Yoongi’s muzzle arose in the darkness of his eyelids, but the mage pushed them all back in favour of a silent psyche. 

_ Tomorrow is a new day _ , he reminded himself, and forced his body to stay still so that he could get some rest. 

\----------

Jungkook’s idea of rest was to not be awoken in the middle of the night, but alas, for some reason, someone within the castle had decided to be rowdy. It was two o’clock in the early morning when Jungkook slowly came to consciousness, seeing nothing but darkness and hearing nothing but the faint sounds of an orchestra from between the cracks of ancient walls. 

The mage, filled with confusion, sat up in his bed and pressed his back against the headboard, allowing his body another small rest as he raised his hands to his eyes and rubbed them. His eyes were puffy from an uneasy sleep. He waited a few minutes for them to clear up before continuing. Still, the music persisted. 

It was so faint, in fact, that Jungkook stopped all his movements just to concentrate on the music and wonder if it was all in his head, only to notice that it wasn’t and that it was indeed real.

He swung his legs out of the bed and onto the cold ground, where the feet which had once been covered in woolen socks, now bare from sleep, shied away from the marble. The boy sucked in a little bit of breath as he reached under the sheets of his bed to find the socks, found them, and then put them on, finally ready to stand. 

As he walked around the room, he lit a tiny flame above his hand, which hovered there. In the minimal light, he searched around for his satchel, found it, and then fished out two candlesticks from it’s interior. He lit them both, placing them onto two candlestick holders which illuminated the room nicely. He didn’t bother with too much light though, as his eyes were still adjusting to the augmented amount of illumination. 

Once they had adjusted, he realized that he had no chance of falling back asleep. He became a tad irritated, the reality of his situation nipping at his patience from all sides. He cursed Namjoon for his situation as he lumbered towards the door, the flame on his hand gone. He reached for the handle and turned it, but the block of wood did not move. He pulled harder and harder until eventually his hand slipped and he almost tumbled backwards into a hard fall. 

His eyes bore into the handle, long and hard.

Until he realized that the big bulk of metal under it was a powerful lock.

Jungkook squinted his eyes. Again, he questioned the methods of this castle, the message in the ice, the wind at dinner, and then sighed. He decided his only choice was to use his magic and melt it off.

The mage knelt down and heated one of his palms until short licks of flame covered the entirety of his skin. Without feeling any pain from the fire, he placed his hand onto the metal. Instantly, it began to droop down to the ground, soon dripping itself onto the floor. Jungkook paid no mind as the mess became larger and larger. He pressed his palm farther and farther until his hand pushed through the whole of the lock and the door to the other side. With his fingers, he grabbed the handle, which his figures melted into for grip, and twisted it. No click sounded as it simply gilded inwards. 

Jungkook shiftily moved aside the door and, within the clothes from the day before, moved into the halls. 

The corridors were lit ambiently with yellow candles everywhere. They were nearing the end of their lives, their flames reaching to the utmost limit of the wax in every candle holder. It gave an eerie atmosphere, Jungkook noted as he continued to walk. His socks brushed against the ground with every step.

Jungkook wandered the halls, conflicted. He could go back to sleep, or find Yoongi, or find the cause of the orchestral music. Jungkook decided to pursue the second first.

_ If I am really awake, then I might as well due something productive,  _ he told himself. He roamed corridor after corridor, filled with rooms and doors. Not one of them would budge when Jungkook pushed on them, and the mage felt afraid to use any more magic than he already had. What would Seokjin think if he found their new assistant suspiciously walking around the castle? 

Jungkook wandered and wandered until he found himself before the stairs to the first floor and decided he wouldn’t waste any more of his energy on a fruitless quest. Despite this, he tried his most hopeless attempt as a final chance to find his familiar.

“Yoongi!” Jungkook whispered loudly. “Yoongi?” 

He waited a few moments and then scoffed. As though anything could get through those doors and wall.

Everything but that music.

Jungkook felt himself becoming frustrated. He tried to calm himself, but the sounds of the instruments wiggled itself between his conscious, annoying him further. He decided he couldn’t bear it anymore. From waking him up from sleep to stopping him from finding Yoongi, he had had just enough. 

He turned himself towards the staircase and began to walk down them. He kept on this path, eventually reaching the first floor. He stared at the walls, forcing himself to remember the directions to the ballroom, where he’d seen all the instruments, and pushed that way. Sure enough, as he approached what he’d noted as the  _ left side _ , the music grew louder and louder. It continued that way up to the moment when Jungkook finally stood before the large doors to the room of instruments. 

Jungkook felt his palms begin to heat. He rested before the entrance for more than a time, wondering if he should really be this audacious as to complain about orchestral music during the night. 

Then he remembered how he simply wanted to skip past the night to the next day, and decided his anger was valid, even stronger now. 

He raised a fist and knocked three times on the door. The music stopped abruptly and Jungkook could hear footsteps on the other side which came closer until they stopped. A hand rested on the opposite knob and then opened the door. Taehyung was on the other side. 

The two locked eyes for one moment, Taehyung’s filled with surprise and Jungkook’s with questionable exhaustion.

“What are you doing here?” Jungkook asked before Taehyung could get anything out. He was still dressed in the clothes from yesterday, the silk fabric choking his toned neck in just the right way. 

“Dancing,” Taehyung replied quietly as he motioned to the instruments who were all being played by ice-musicians. Every instrument seemed to be manned by a person made from ice. Jungkook’s eyes widened enough at the sight for Lord V to take notice. He opened the door a bit more to let him get a better view. “Seokjin made them for me,” He said. Not one ice-person moved or even twitched. They were completely still, almost like puppets. 

“Speaking of which, what are you doing down here?” Taehyung questioned, interrupting Jungkook’s thoughts. The mage only had to give Taehyung one look for him to understand. 

“Ah . . .” He said, a bit of embarrassment lining his form. As if he’d managed to become known as such a bad host on the first night . . . “So the music’s bothering you?”

“Yes,” Jungkook said in a dry tone as Taehyung walked away from the door, turning himself around. Jungkook took a step forward and held it open. “It is. I can’t sleep.”

Taehyung let out a little chuckle, “I guess music in the middle of the night would bother me as well,” As he said this, he turned his head to look at Jungkook, who didn’t smile at all. Taehyung turned around and widened his eyes, realizing he was only making it worse. 

“Very well, I’ll stop it,” Taehyung finally said.

All the ice-people lowered their instruments from the ready position. They now only looked forward statically. Taehyung and Jungkook were now left in an even deeper silence than when the music had initially stopped.

Taehyung turned around, a warm smile on his face, readying himself to say something. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the expression of Jungkook, which was that of annoyance. Jungkook realized what the Lord was trying to do, and lit his palms with flame.

“I’m here to do my job and nothing else,  _ Lord _ . Is that clear?” Jungkook said, his eyes lined with such fatigue that Taehyung wondered if he was saying this because it was what he felt or if it was because he just wanted to sleep that badly. 

Despite this, Taehyung’s eyes flickered with an unknown emotion. This didn’t stop the mage from feeling what he did. The Lord pushed down his silk shirt and nodded. He took a somewhat deep breath, his tense form forced to relax as he asked, “Do you like classical music?”

This obviously wasn’t the right thing to say as Jungkook scoffed, spun around, disregarded the Lord and then slammed the door behind him as he walked out. With his palms still on fire, he melted the door knob on the outside, leaving it a molten goo as he left. 

Jungkook shook his head all the way to his room. He only let himself stop when he jumped onto his bed, muttered, “I can’t believe this . . .” And then forced himself to try and fall asleep in the new quiet as best he good. 

He wondered why he couldn’t fall asleep when he realized that it was because his heart was beating just that little bit faster.

\--------------- 

Somehow Jungkook had managed to fall asleep and stay asleep until the late morning. Neither Seokjin nor Taehyung had come to knock on his door, and for that he was suspicious yet thankful. The rest had eased his headache and cleared his mind. Presently, he sat up in his bed and breathed deeply.

Having slept in the clothes he’d worn yesterday, he had almost left his room wearing them again. He had a foot out the door before he realized that a small package of fabric was sitting on his desk, folded neatly and smelling of flowers. He picked up the package and saw that a note was attached to it with bits of frost around the corners.  _ I remembered to iron them, I just didn’t,  _ it read.

Jungkook’s eyebrows raised in confusion until he unraveled the packaged to reveal clothing. Then he noted that they were the most wrinkled pieces of attire he’d ever laid eyes on. A soft silky shirt was crumpled and had lines running all through it; when Jungkook put it over his head, he could only hope that it restrained him from going to find Seokjin and wringing his spirit-neck. 

Some pants, Jungkook noted, were at least a bit better. Black and non form fitting, they were loose and comfortable, showing less wrinkles than the shirt. For once, he felt well-dressed.

He brushed down his attire, staring at himself for but a moment before continuing on his path. He wondered if this was the type of clothing that Taehyung wore everyday, or if these were indeed his clothes . . .

Jungkook shook his head, affirming to himself that he shouldn’t care and that good clothes were exactly that and nothing more. 

Walking into the halls, Jungkook saw that nothing had really changed, save for the fact that everything was cleaner than when he had last gazed upon it. Nevertheless, he didn’t think much of it. The one thing he had on his mind as he continued on was Yoongi. 

Knowing that it’d be easier to find his familiar in the morning, he followed the same directions that he’d taken a two in the morning. Jungkook told himself that there’d surely be a sign to which room Yoongi were in, and that it’d be easier to spot now since his head was finally calm and clear. 

It took quite a bit of walking before he stopped in front of a door lined with frost and littered with cat scratches. Though both of these details were very subtle, so Jungkook finally understood why he’d missed it before. 

Taking a closer look, the mage noticed that the doorknob has been frozen over with ice. He groaned, knowing he’d have to use magic despite his reluctance, and pressed a palm against the ice. Slowly, his palm heated and the ice melted away, along with the doorknob, which dripped onto the ground. Eventually Jungkook’s hand pressed to the other side, where the lock became obsolete and the door swung open. 

The room within was pitch black, illuminated now only by the light which filtered in through the halls. The boy wondered if he’d maybe opened up the chambers of a dangerous monster, and suddenly regret ever blindly burning the strong lock off of it’s entrance.

Movement came from deep within, a rustling even as a small thing began to flicker from object to object. When it leaped towards Jungkook, the mage almost raised a hand to send a wave of flames, but stopped when he realized that the thing now clinging to his face was black and furry.

Lowering a palm, the mage opened his squinted eyes and spoke softly, “Yoongi? Is that you?”

“Yes,” The animal now identified as Yoongi said breathlessly, “Yes! It’s me! Jungkook?” Yoongi jumped off of Jungkook’s face and circled around his head to rest on his shoulders. “Oh, you will not  _ believe _ what a horrible nightmare that Ice Spirit is! Absolute  _ tyrant! _ ” Shudders passed through the whole cat’s body. Jungkook tried to ease Yoongi’s distress by means of petting him in long and deep strokes.

“It’s alright Yoongi. I’m here now,” Jungkook said soothingly.

“But you obviously couldn’t help me the first time, could you!” Yoongi said sourly. 

“ . . . No, I couldn’t. But hey! We’re together now, right?” Jungkook replied.

Yoongi didn’t say anything back, but nodded and fell deeper into the crevices of Jungkook’s neck. A warmth that Jungkook was missing finally came back to him. Both of them finally felt the release of pressure on their heart’s, caused by the bond of the familiar being strained from long distances apart. 

“That outfit is so ugly,” Yoongi muttered.

“Thanks,” Jungkook grunted back. They both chuckled. “So, what did he do to you?”

Yoongi couldn’t wait to explain. For some reason, after Seokjin had chased Yoongi into the room while almost smashing his hind legs with his ice-broom, he’d taken Yoongi’s measurements and forced him into clothing made of ice. When Yoongi had broken the ice outfit, he had shut off all the lights in frustration and turned the floor into ice as a way to get Yoongi to sleep faster. Then, in the middle of the night, he’d played with the temperature in the room as a means to find out which degrees annoyed Yoongi the most. 

“I kept waking up during the night, and breathing ice, and then feeling extremely warm . . .” Yoongi shuddered once more, “Sneak me into your room tonight, I beg you . . .”

Jungkook, feeling a burning frustration, nodded, “There’s no way I’m leaving you with that psychotic spirit again. Don’t worry, Yoongi.”

“With you?” Yoongi snorted, “I always worry.”

Jungkook batted the cat’s nose as a noise came from one end of the hall. The duo froze as they turned to where the sound had originated, only to see Taehyung coming towards them while rubbing his shoulder. When he saw them, he waved with his free hand.

“Good morning,” Taehyung said as he sucked in air through his teeth, “I’m glad you’ve been . . . joined again.”

“He found me,” Yoongi said dryly, almost tauntingly.

“I can see that, thank you,” Taehyung said while sighing.

An awkward silence rose between the three.

“Hit your shoulder?” Jungkook asked.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“The corner. It always gets me,” Taehyung said as he stood up straight. “I like your clothes, Jungkook.”

“It’s nice.” Jungkook replied.

“Did Seokjin get it for you?’

“Yes. Forgot to iron it, too.”

Taehyung shiftily looked to the side as though awkwardly remembering something.

Another silence arose. 

“Breakfast is . . . prepared,” Taehyung finally said quietly.

“We’ll be down shortly,” Jungkook said.

“Mandatory attendance,” Taehyung said rapidly. “At the moment. It’s better served hot.”

Yoongi eyed him.

“Would be . . . a shame if it got cold.”

Jungkook and Yoongi gave each other a look.

“Right.” Jungkook said.

“I’ll lead the way, then,” Taehyung said as he began walking. The pair gave each other yet another look before they followed the Lord from a fair distance. They chatted from their position until Seokjin floated into their bubble, to which they both promptly went quiet.

The dining hall was cleaned up from yesterday's ordeal, all spic and span. It looked as it had when they had first arrived, with not a single indication that Seokjin had attempted slaughter. The only other difference that stuck out to Jungkook was the steaming food upon the tabletop. 

Fruits, glazed with sugar sat as a centrepiece, looking as if it were so close to tumbling down and shattering. Steaming food, including sliced meats, hard-boiled eggs and cheese, covered it’s surface, and drinks of various elixirs bubbled in a way that Jungkook hadn’t ever seen before. He visibly paused in shock before continuing as though nothing had dumbfounded him.

Taehyung had noticed though, as he always had the slightest eye on the mage.

‘’Surprised?’’ Taehyung asked with a small chuckle as he went to his chair. ‘’Seokjin made this all overnight. He doesn’t sleep. Did you know that?’’

Seokjin placed a hand over his chest and bowed, smiling brightly the entire time. 

Jungkook stared at the meal before him. ‘’This would be enough to feed the whole village for a while, alone,’’ He said quietly. 

Seokjin’s eye twitched as he heard the comment. ‘’It’s not hard to hunt. Especially with magic.’’

Jungkook let out a guilty sigh, ignoring Seokjin.

They ate as they had the night before, gratuitously, until both the Lord and the mage’s plate were empty. Only bits and pieces that not even a rat would want were left on the plate. Seokjin swooped in and took them away, promising he’d have lunch ready in the near afternoon.

‘’Thank you, Seokjin,’’ The Lord said with a nod. He then turned his attention to Jungkook, ‘’Did you enjoy it?’’

‘’How couldn’t I?’’ Jungkook said, ‘’It’s the best food I’ve ever had.’’

‘’Tell Seokjin,’’ Taehyung said with a chuckle, ‘’He doubts his cooking since he can’t ever taste it.’’

‘’What? Then how does he know how to cook so well?’’

Taehyung shrugged, ‘’Years of taste-testing and memorization.’’

Yoongi snorted at the one disability that the Ice Spirit had, feeling superior for just a fleeting second.

‘’Anyways,’’ Taehyung continued, ‘’You’re to clean the paintings today. The one’s on the first floor near the back entrance. From top to bottom. Is that alright?’’

Jungkook nodded, rising from his chair, ‘’Of course,’’ He said. ‘’I’ll be there right away.’’

‘’All the cleaning supplies are there for you. If you need any instructions, feel free to ask.’’

‘’Of course.’’

\-----

It took Jungkook six whole hours to clean but a quarter of the paintings within the area of the back entrance. They were numerous, some gigantic and some small; some with their own specific cleaning supplies which were mandatory to be used lest the paint be damaged. By the time Jungkook had finished the most recent one, his hands were aching and his eyes were dry from staring at all the small details in each and every piece of art. 

‘’This is going to drive me insane, Yoongi,’’ Jungkook groaned as he presently sat on the ground, defeated from a small trip that had sent him crashing to the floor. ‘’I don’t know if I’ve ever done such a tedious task.’’

Yoongi, who couldn’t help because of his lack of thumbs, stroked Jungkook's cheek with his tail, ‘’The quicker you work, the faster it’ll be over, you know.’’

‘’Easy for you to say!’’ Jungkook said as he moved to sit on his knees. He used the backs of his hands to wipe his face. He let out a sigh. 

‘’You didn’t have to skip lunch for this,’’ Yoongi chided. 

‘’ _ The quicker you work, the faster it’ll be over, _ ’’ Jungkook mocked.

Yoongi snickered and leapt off of Jungkook, walking over to stare at the art. 

‘’I’d burn some of these to make the job quicker,’’ Jungkook mumbled.

‘’No, you wouldn’t,’’ Yoongi replied.

‘’No . . .’’ Jungkook said, ‘’I wouldn’t . . . They’re beautiful.’’

Silence washed over the duo as they stared at opposite ends of the hallway, observing the paintings. The ones which Jungkook had cleaned shone brightly, catching the light on all of their edges while the ones which had yet to be cleaned were limp and dusty. Seokjin couldn’t manage to do everything, he supposed.

‘’I need you to deliver Namjoon a message, Yoongi,’’ Jungkook said suddenly.

‘’And leave you?’’ Yoongi said with surprised. He bounded over to Jungkook, ‘’I could never do that! Not with . . .’’ his voice lowered, ‘’The Vampire Lord . . .’’

‘’Yoongi, it’s an order,’’ Jungkook said.

‘’Imagine the strain it would put on the both of us! The familiar strain-’’

‘’Yoongi,’’ Jungkook said in a tone of finality brought out from exhaustion and fatigue. 

Yoongi’s ears pressed to the sides of his head. He was stubborn, but not  _ that _ stubborn. ‘’Okay. Fine. I’ll do it. But only because you asked.’’

Jungkook gave him a fed-up look as he sighed, shaking his head with a small laugh. ‘’Tell him this job is not what the posting said it would be. Tell him that if I don’t return, it was not of choice. Tell him . . . Tell Hoseok to not come. Is that clear?’’

‘’Clear but, that’s awfully bare.’’

‘’Fill in the blanks. You’re better at it, Yoongi.’’

‘’Yes,’’ Yoongi said with a devious smile, ‘’I am better at it.’’

They bore into each other for a moment before leaping into each other’s arms. 

‘’You’re really sending me off? When we need each other so much?’’ Yoongi said with a tinge of hurt. 

‘’I couldn’t even save you from Seokjin, Yoongi . . . At least in this way, they won’t come after you and I won’t have to see you suffer every night when they take you away to your room, okay?’’ Jungkook reasoned. 

‘’ . . . Fine,’’ Yoongi said hesitantly, ‘’I understand. If I were in your shoes . . . I might have done the same.’’

‘’Might have?’’ Jungkook said.

After a second, Yoongi lowered his head and took a deep breath, ‘’Would have.’’

‘’Exactly. Now leave, before Seokjin floats through a damn door and swoops you up to play another temperature game.’’ Jungkook urged.

Yoongi nodded, now filled with determination to somehow help Jungkook and himself, and leapt away, his paws already carrying him towards the exit. Jungkook immediately felt a little bit of a strain on his heart strings as the cat pushed further and further down the way. He was finally completely alone, and by choice. 

Alone enough to find out the truth of the Lord without his familiar being in danger as well. It was the perfect time to learn things, if any.

The next two hours were spent once more cleaning the paintings with various solvents until another body joined him. Jungkook, sensing a presence, almost hopefully turned around to see Yoongi, only to come face-to-face with Taehyung.

‘’You must be tired, skipping lunch as you did,’’ Taehyung said as he approached, entranced by the new conditions of the artwork.

‘’I am,’’ Jungkook said, ‘’The breakfast left me fuller than I’d ever been.’’

‘’They feed the elders in the village first, do they? That must leave you with close to nothing.’’

‘’You could describe it like that, yes.’’ Jungkook said as he refused to meet eyes with Taehyung. He stared at the painting he was currently working on. It was one with luscious greens and blues, with women in pink dresses strutting around an outdoor scene, all dancing in a circle. It looked as though they were having a ball solely for females, outside. Jungkook, who had never attended anything as fancy as such depicted in the scene, almost dazed off while imagining the continuation of the painting. 

‘’Do you like that one?’’ Taehyung asked, interrupting Jungkook’s short daydream.

‘’I guess I do.’’

‘’It’s name is  _ Spring Ball _ . It was made some time ago, but the exact date I couldn’t recall,’’ Taehyung stared at the artwork as well, almost analytically. 

‘’Do you have an interest in the arts?’’ Taehyung asked.

‘’No,’’ Jungkook replied, ‘’I just found it interesting.’’

‘’So did I, when I first saw it,’’ Taehyung chuckled, ‘’But now, I pass it so many times that I can’t help but ignore it.’’

Jungkook bit his lip, thinking of how many times the Lord could pass the painting in his enormously long life. He felt a burning need in his chest to ask a forbidden question, and as his eyes slid to their corners to gaze at his porcelain, doll-like skin and sharp canines, he couldn’t help himself. 

‘’Is it true,’’ He asked suddenly, ‘’That vampires live as long as they do?’’ His palms grew sweaty, but to his surprise, Taehyung didn’t react at all. Not in the manner of grabbing Jungkook and exposing his neck to suck his blood, as the mage had imagined, but only by breathing a little more deeply. 

‘’So you figured it out,’’ Taehyung said softly.

‘’I did a while ago,’’ Jungkook said while staring at the painting, some of his nervousness relieved, ‘’I was surprised when I awoke to the orchestral music instead of your teeth.’’

Jungkook became a little too comfortable, it seemed, as Taehyung looked away, and said, ‘’Did the fact that Seokjin is the only servant here clue you in?’’

Someone who didn’t contain blood, and lived solely based off of magic.

Jungkook fidgeted, moving a foot behind him to step away. His hands balled into fists. He felt as though something bad were going to happen now that he’d taken off his mask of ignorance.

Taehyung said nothing as he realized Jungkook was distancing himself from the Lord.  _ As they all did. _

‘’I want to get back to work-’’ Jungkook said abruptly, cutting Taehyung off, ‘’Now. Preferably.’’

Something about the way Jungkook spoke seemed to defeat Taehyung, where he blinked and nodded. ‘’Of course,’’ He said, ‘’I’m glad.’’

Jungkook grabbed one of the solvents that lay on the ground. ‘’Back to  _ Spring Ball _ .’’ 

‘’Yes,’’ Taehyung said, ‘’I’ll take my leave . . . then.’’

He turned and took small steps before pausing. ‘’That should take you the rest of the day, right?’’

Jungkook nodded, ‘’Yes. It will.’’

‘’So when you’re done, around sometime in the later evening, come join me for a dance,’’ Jungkook tensed, Taehyung smiled, ‘’If you dare.’’

\-----

Jungkook didn’t leave the art hall until much later in the night. He vowed to himself that he’d at least get half of his work done, or else he’d feel as though he’d accomplished nothing. At the moment, he stood proudly before half-a-hall of clean paintings, shining anew. 

It wasn’t long after the moment which he’d finished that he heard the sound of an orchestra from nearby, tempting him like the songs of siren. He felt a pull within him to go investigate it, to go dare, but he . . .

Jungkook shook his head as he gathered all of his supplies. In the moment which he’d decided against going, the music stopped, like it had heard his thoughts. Jungkook paid no attention to this, thinking it a coincidence and made sure all of his tools were neat for when he’d continue this work. 

He walked out of the hall and continued to move. His joints ached more than when Taehyung had visited him, and he felt as though his legs were going to char from the burning feeling that they were giving off. It wasn’t much longer of a stroll before he came across a wash basin where he ran it’s tap and began to wash his hands. 

The water, which pooled in his palms when he cupped them, was soothing. It graced the skin of his face and left him feeling refreshed, especially after rubbing off the excess cleaning products that had gotten stuck there. When he finally stopped looking down at the water, he found that nothing in the room would show his reflection. 

He promptly left the room, the harsh reminder jarring him more than he would have liked to admit. He wished he hadn’t sent Yoongi away, and felt the pull on his chest now more than ever, but ignored it and convinced himself he’d rather Yoongi sit with Namjoon for tea than be tortured by a heartless Ice Spirit for just another day. 

He was back in the hall, remembering where he had wandered to, and found the instrumental room just some feet away. Why had he ventured all the way here? To this particular bathroom? He pressed a hand over his head, feeling an oncoming headache and much more heat than he was used to. He looked again to the large doors of that room and smiled in defeat to himself. He knew he was going to end up in that place one way or another, so why deny it and make his head pound even harder? 

Somewhat reluctantly, he walked over to the room in which orchestral music had been played, and knocked on the doors. 

No shuffling came from within to unlock the doors, but instead they swung open on their own, revealing a palely moonlit ballroom which sparkled a pale golden as a result. No candles were lit in the room to illuminate it. It was simply bright on its own.

Ice musicians sat where they had previously been, in a waiting position that still left Jungkook with unease. Everything was clean, as the whole castle was, and everything was perfectly still.

For a moment, Jungkook thought the Lord had given up on waiting for him. His neck was about to tighten until he laid eyes on Taehyung, who stood right next to the gigantic windows which gave way to the magnificent view of the outside. He himself was bathed in moonlight, seeming to glow on his own, almost glistening. Jungkook couldn’t help but stare. 

Taehyung turned around slowly, seeming to look at everything but Jungkook before finally laying his eyes on the mage. He smiled warmly. It was enough to make Jungkook feel a way he never had before. His chest tightened in a different way than the familiar tug, and he tried his best to ignore it. Such a foreign feeling . . . perhaps a new type of fear?

‘’I thought you’d never come,’’ Taehyung said honestly.

‘’A part of me is scolding me for knocking on those doors,’’ Jungkook said. 

‘’And why’s that?’’ 

‘’Master’s aren’t so generous to their servant’s. That’s what my superior told me, at least.’’

Taehyung looked relieved. Playfulness bounced across his face. ‘’Didn’t I call you an assistant?’’

‘’Sure. An assistant who wipes the grime off of paintings, sure.’’

Taehyung’s smile became more genuine. He laughed a small laugh. ‘’Did you ever learn how to dance, mage?’’

‘’Never.’’

‘’How come?’’

‘’Take a wild guess, Lord V,’’ Jungkook said with a mocking tone. 

Taehyung grinned. ‘’Yes, I do suppose dancing would be quite useless in a village,’’ the Lord said while pondering, ‘’What about balls? Have you ever attended one of those?’’

‘’I’ve never been invited to one. Have you attended one?’’

‘’More than I can count.’’

Jungkook nodded, restraining himself from a rude remark.  _ Must be nice,  _ echoed in his mind. 

A small silence broke out between them. Jungkook couldn’t stand being in silence with the Lord. The way his eyes seem to deconstruct him . . . he couldn’t bear it.

‘’What are they like?’’ Jungkook said quickly.

‘’What, balls?’’ Taehyung asked, and Jungkook nodded. ‘’Well, it’s just a celebration.’’

‘’That can’t be all that a ball is,’’ Jungkook said. ‘’I thought it was dancing and food and dress. Why don’t you describe that?’’

‘’You can’t exactly describe dance,’’ Taehyung smiled, ‘’But I could maybe help you experience it?’’

Jungkook sucked in a breath. His heart pounded in a similar way to when he was in peril, except he didn’t feel like running. Not even when Taehyung took a step closer, then another, and not even when the man had taken Jungkook’s hand and laid it on the Lord’s shoulder. Not even when he had placed one onto his waist, motioning for the mage to do the same to him. 

‘’Just follow what I do,’’ The Lord breathed to him. Jungkook nodded, looking down. Taehyung touched his chin and brought it up. They met gazes. ‘’Eyes up here. Concentrating down there won’t help anyone.’’

Jungkook nodded hesitantly, and within little time, they were graciously moving across the smooth floor,  _ dancing _ . One foot, two feet, three . . . it all blended together, Jungkook noted, as they became lost in each other’s holds and the moonlight between them. They were brought closer and closer to each other, becoming more and more comfortable. 

‘’You’re quite good for having never done this,’’ Taehyung commented.

‘’Am I?’’ Jungkook said, a small smile gracing his lips.

‘’I could never lie,’’ Taehyung responded.

They danced for more than Jungkook had ever spent on his studies and suddenly, without introduction, one of the instruments of the ice musicians began to play. Jungkook became startled, shooting a glance towards the origin of the noise. 

‘’Did it just play on its own?’’ Jungkook asked, going tense. 

‘’No,’’ Taehyung said as he urged Jungkook to stop his stresses. The rest of the answer was lost in the music as all of the instruments joined in together to complete the orchestral effect. Hearing something Jungkook has never experienced before paired with this newfound delight, his worry was muted. 

They laughed, occasionally tripping over each other as they went. The tempo changed from fast to slow, and finally now, it rested at a soothing melody. So close to melancholic but not, it was the perfect mix of wind instruments paired with an unusually soft brass quartet that lulled Jungkook into a state of clarity. 

Under the moonlight, everything seemed perfect. They slowed down their own tempo of dancing to match that of the song until they stopped before the gigantic windows at the edge of the ballroom. Taehyung’s vampiric aura was masked by that of the outside, which made him look completely human. Jungkook believed the illusion.

The mage raised a hand to that of the Lord. He stroked his skin, and the man leaned into the touch. Jungkook then ran his thumb along the Lord’s cheek and down to his lips, where it remained. 

Without thought, he slowly leaned it, and the Lord mimicked his actions, slowly gravitating towards Jungkook.

They both closed their eyes, awaiting the other’s touch. Milliseconds remained. 

Then an inch remained between their lips.

It was in that exact moment for which Seokjin slowly opened the door. He gazed upon the scene, an urge not to comment coming over him. 

_ Let him be _ , Seokjin thought to himself as he gazed at his Lord. He decided to do just that.

He clicked the door closed, but that was enough to tamper with the illusion.

Jungkook opened his eyes and realized that the Lord was who he was about to kiss. He pulled his head back, putting two hands onto the chest of Taehyung and pushing him away. 

‘’I shouldn’t have done that,’’ Jungkook said quickly. He didn’t even spare Taehyung a glance as he said so. Had he, he would’ve seen hurt mixed with a deep confusion. The Lord didn’t say anything, though, as Jungkook continued. ‘’I must be getting sick. I need to go and . . . rest.’’

With that, Jungkook was quickly out of the room and up the stairs, leaving Taehyung with nothing.

\-----

Jungkook lay awake in his bed that night, staring at one part of the ceiling with the door completely closed and parts of the door charred in an attempt to melt the lock back into place. His heart had finally stopped beating, and calmed. 

_ When was the last time I felt like this?  _ He asked himself in a desperate attempt to find a reason for his desire.

He felt his hands burning up with the urge to spark a flame, and for once, he didn’t know if he could control it. 

‘’I have to sleep,’’ He said out loud, to himself, in a tone of fatigued finality. It was as though he were trying to convince himself. Maybe saying it enough times would make it come true.

He pressed his hands to his face and rubbed it. He then bundled himself into his bedsheets, making sure all of his was covered.

Finally, he forced himself to stop thinking of the Lord.

\-----

The next morning came quicker than Jungkook would’ve liked. He practically awoke the moment that the first rays of sunlight hit the castle, despite going to sleep as late as he had. 

He sat up in his bed, still in the clothes of yesterday, and even more wrinkly. He felt groggy, and he had a headache that lasted until he had finished breakfast. Nobody else was present, not even Seokjin, but the food was, and so Jungkook ate. 

His heart pulled stronger now, almost forcing him to have a physical reaction in the form of a gag. He thanked that nobody else was here, as he’d be making such a fool of himself; gagging and retching at times due to the strain of a familiar’s lack of presence. Thankfully, the strong pulses only came occasionally. 

Jungkook, once he’d reached the art hall expecting to be cleaning up the paintings for yet another day, was pleased to see a note had been written for him. It was written presumably by Seokjin, as it was in ice, telling him that he was to be stationed in the library for the whole day. His task? 

With a groan, he read the line that informed him that he was going to be arranging all the books in the room by alphabetical order. He already felt like sleeping the day away, and now he was to take all the books in a whole castle library and . . . Ice Spirits were always the worst type to deal with. 

He trudged his way over to the library, making sure not to get lost in the winding halls, and then found the doors to the library. Like everything else, they were enormous, but instead of being gold, they had two different murals on each door. 

The first, the one on the left, depicted a pen and a quill, writing a note with shapes of various colours surrounding it. The second, on the right, told the story of the note being burned with darker shapes and colours around it. Unlike the paintings, these two murals looked to have been rushed and poorly done. Jungkook, for noticing those details, suspected they’d been done by somebody he knew.

Nevertheless, he pushed open the door and laid eyes on the library. It was large, much larger than anything Jungkook had ever seen, and far greater than the two-shelve one which resided in the village.

There had to be at least a dozen shelves here, or maybe two dozen because of its length, and thousands of books within them. Each shelf was made of dark wood, and there were two small tables near the front of the library which sat, untouched and dust-filled. He supposed that if someone wanted to read, the garden was much nicer than the dusty library. 

Already feeling a sneeze coming on, he began to work. 

Jungkook made piles. Piles in alphabetical order where he would simply stack the books by order of last name and nothing else at the moment. Eventually, the piles became so large that he had to make multiple stacks for one letter. By the time he’d finished, some hours had passed, and the room was dustier than when Jungkook had began. The bookshelves, once filled, were now bare and empty. 

Then, Jungkook began to order them. There was no easy way to do it except to lay them out and then place which books belonged where as he went. This meant sometimes peering into the books to find the author’s name, and subsequently, the date it was published.

Some of the books contained in the library were forbidden tomes. Books which had been banned by various kingdoms for their treasonous our immoral writings and then burned. Some books, which Jungkook had heard had gone extinct, were now popping up here in the Lord’s residence. 

How many travels over how many years would have had to taken place in order to have one of these? 

Some were signed. Even  _ Introduction to Black Magic _ , a tome which had been outlawed everywhere except for uncontested territories, was sitting right in Jungkook’s very hand. He wondered if he was stupid enough to open it.

Then, decided Yoongi wasn’t here, and therefore his conscience wasn’t either, and decided to open it.

After flipping through it, Jungkook realized it was probably best outlawed, as on the third page, graphic details of how to put hexes and curses on others to make them suffer was already being explained. As he shoved it into the shelf, he decided it was better left in a misused library. 

Along the way, a note slid out of the pages of one of the novels and onto the floor. It didn’t belong there, Jungkook realized, as the paper was of modern type. He opened it, slowly, reading the lines carefully. 

_ Join me for tea. I think you’ll enjoy the garden. _

Jungkook instantly knew it was from Taehyung. Having forgotten momentarily about Taehyung, he cursed the Lord for putting the note into the papers. His cheeks flushed and his heart began to run again. 

_ I can’t _ . He told himself. This was a job. This was a job.  _ I’m supposed to be doing my job. _

But the memories of the way Taehyung had pushed into his touch, accepted it so delicately. The way they had almost kissed.

He shook his head.

_ I can’t _ . He told himself, and lit his hand aflame, where the note burned to ashes and then disappeared. 

\-----

Seokjin appeared in the library exactly two hours after Jungkook had burnt the note. He poked his head in first, seeing the library in the best condition that it had ever been, and then entered with his whole body. 

He floated, his chains jingling and startling Jungkook, who jolted upwards from his sitting position in a dark corner of the room. He turned around and saw Seokjin, with his long robe and permafrost blue skin, carrying a tray of steaming tea. 

‘’You’ve done a great job,’’ Seokjin said as he looked around the library. ‘’I don’t remember the last time it looked so clean.’’

‘’There’s still much to do,’’ Jungkook said with a sigh as he walked over to Seokjin. ‘’You didn’t check on me yesterday, so what’s the deal today?’’  
‘’I’m just giving you some company,’’ Seokjin said as he glanced at his nails, ‘’Ever since the furball left, of course.’’

Jungkook, who had grabbed a cup of tea, choked on it.

‘’Oh, swallow it, mage,’’ Seokjin cooed, ‘’I let him leave. It’s more trouble for me to hear him complain than to just let him go and die in the woods.’’

That definitely didn’t make things any better.

‘’The Lord wanted you to have the tea,’’ Seokjin added. ‘’He thought you’d like it more.’’

Jungkook swirled the tea in its cup, seeing the little leafs twirl at the bottom.

‘’We barely had tea at the village,’’ Jungkook said as he put the cup down.

‘’I’m glad the Lord asked me to bring it to you then.’’

Jungkook eyed Seokjin.

‘’Only on special occasions, really.’’ 

‘’The Lord has many special occasions,’’ Seokjin said. 

Jungkook gave him a look and Seokjin raised an eyebrow. Frustration grew within Jungkook.

‘’I’m glad you brought the tea,’’ Jungkook said, containing his anger.

‘’I’m glad you enjoy it,’’ Seokjin said as he began to take his tray away for later use. ‘’I’ll take my leave, then.’’

Seokjin began to float away, but in an act of pure desperation -- an act provoked by Seokjin’s unnecessary use of bringing Taehyung into every single little bit of conversation -- Jungkook grabbed Seokjin’s cloak, startling the Ice Spirit accordingly. 

Seokjin’s hands came swatting down at Jungkook’s. Jungkook released quickly, evading the hits. 

Seokjin clamped his lips and composed himself, facing Jungkook. ‘’Explain yourself.’’

‘’I have to know,’’ Jungkook said with pleading in his eyes, ‘’What does Taehyung want from me?’’

Seokjin, noticing that Jungkook had used the Lord’s name, softened his features. His face became neutral, not angry or disgusted as it usually was, but attentive. He shrugged, ‘’Isn’t it obvious?’’

‘’What is?’’ 

‘’He wants you.’’

Jungkook paused and felt his heart run faster than last night or within the ballroom. He covered his cheeks with his hands, but Seokjin was already smirking with thinly veiled amusement.

‘’How could I have known that?’’ Jungkook burst out in a blubbery mess. ‘’You’re his closest friend! Of course it’d be obvious to you!’’ 

Seokjin let out a cruel laugh. 

‘’Next time, boy, don’t ignore his notes.’’

Without another word, Seokjin floated out of the door, closing it behind him. 

Jungkook, who couldn’t even begin to collect himself, skipped dinner in order to work and then made himself sleep in order to at least be better equipped for the next day. Despite his tiredness, he could not stop thinking about one certain thing.

\-----

Morning was quick, but this time he had slept an even amount. His mind was clearer, and instead of waking with a headache, he awoke with a stretch. He reached from side to side, knowing immediately what he was going to do. 

He traveled swiftly down to the painting hall, where he found another note. 

_ No work today, enjoy,  _ it read in ice letters, Seokjin’s favourite way of communicating. 

Jungkook stared at the note. No work? His stomach growled in response.

His next destination was the breakfast table, which was vacant of bodies. Once more, he ate his food alone. As always, it was delicious, but it didn’t taste the same when it was paired with a side of loneliness. 

He finished it quickly, to rid himself of the feeling, and then went to the library. Nobody was there, either. 

He then began to search for any signs of life in the gigantic castle. He went to the ballroom, empty of even the ice musicians, and then stumbled upon the garden, which was teeming with emptiness. 

The entrance, then! 

Vacant.

The second floor? 

Void of any life.

Time began to pass quicker as Jungkook became more frantic. What do you do on a day off when there’s no one to spend it with? Even Seokjin would be preferable to his the thoughts that were running through Jungkook’s mind.

Eventually Jungkook gave up and met with a clock. It read that it had already become five o’clock, and soon time for dinner. A sinking feeling fell within Jungkook. How had so much time passed? Was the castle this massive? How had he never noticed this before? 

He shook his head. Maybe he’d be able to find Seokjin preparing dinner? 

The sun had begun to set, and as Jungkook rushed down some stairs and into the dining hall, he came upon Seokjin, who was carrying multiple plates on all parts of his body. Some were balanced on his hands, his arms, and even two upon his head. He turned to the door right when it opened, and sighed. 

‘’No manners to be found anywhere,’’ Seokjin tsked, ‘’Did you lose it while running around the castle?’’

Jungkook’s face scrunched, ‘’If there were any time not to mock me, it would be now.’’

Seokjin snorted, but fell silent. He disappeared somewhere while carrying his plated, then came back empty. He gave Jungkook a look of interest. 

‘’Let me guess,’’ Seokjin mused, ‘’You’re here to beg for forgiveness?’’

‘’As if,’’ Jungkook scoffed.

‘’Maybe . . . ask about Lord V?’’

Jungkook’s eyes widened. He was about to deny it once he realized it would be useless. This spirit seemed to know virtually everything. ‘’Yes,’’ He said with a drying mouth, ‘’I’d like to . . . see him.’’

Seokjin grinned, ‘’He’s in his quarters.’’

Jungkook paused, ‘’I don’t . . . I don’t know where that is.’’

Seokjin pouted, ‘’Poor you,’’ and turned away. Jungkook made a noise of protest which had Seokjin giggling, ‘’I kid! I’m kidding,’’ he reassured the mage quickly. He raised a hand and a line of ice coming from the centre of Seokjin’s body began to run along the floor. It sped passed Jungkook and into the hall behind him. ‘’Follow the trail. It’ll lead you. Simple.’’

‘’Thank you,’’ Jungkook said with a smile as he turned away.

‘’Wait,’’ Seokjin said as Jungkook had reached the door. ‘’I have some advice.’’

‘’Which is?’’

‘’He should be sleeping.’’

A look of confusion graced Jungkook, ‘’Why would I need to know that?’’

‘’Lord V isn’t the same when he’s freshly awoken.’’

Jungkook stayed still for a moment, and then nodded slowly in an incomprehensive manner, ‘’I’ll keep that in . . . mind . . . Thank you.’’

Jungkook left then and followed the trail on the ground. It led him to the third floor, a place which he had never fully explored. It went deep to a hallway with a velvet red carpet paving the way to two large golden doors, much like every other one in the castle. It always signified something important, and Jungkook wondered if, in this case, it was Lord V’s room.

He came upon the doors. He’d been able to confidently push every other one open, but this one, he found himself hesitating. He breathed shallowly before raising a hand and knocking on the gold. Once, twice, and he lowered it. 

Noises came from within, mainly of bedsheets rustling until the knob on the door turned and a slit was left open. Once the Lord had seen who was outside, he opened it more to reveal the whole room and himself. 

Dressed in nothing except loosely fitting pants, with a hand still on the knob, he looked as though he had just now gotten out of bed solely to allow Jungkook entrance. His dark hair was messily thrown all over his face, and his eyes looked as though they had gone a bit more animalistic, almost hungry. 

‘’Jungkook,’’ He said with his deep voice, ‘’Do you need anything?’’ 

Jungkook’s breath hitched in his throat. He restrained himself from taking a whole look at Taehyung and giving him even more satisfaction than seeing the mage like this already gave him. Despite this restraint, a smile still began to play upon the Lord’s lips. 

‘’I . . .’’ Jungkook was caught. He had never seen Taehyung so bare. With his sculpted and toned body out for anyone to see. Jungkook had the faintest urge to push Taehyung backwards and caress his hands all along his dips and curves just to feel it himself. ‘’I wanted to apologize.’’

‘’For what?’’ Taehyung laughed softly.

‘’The tea, I . . .’’ Jungkook swallowed the lump in his throat, ‘’I wanted to come, but I didn’t want to stop my work . . .’’

‘’Is that so?’’ 

‘’Y . . es.’’

Taehyung didn’t respond and only looked at Jungkook, waiting. Jungkook’s heart became quicker and quicker, and each time he met eyes with Taehyung, it sped even faster. He couldn’t hold it back any longer. He didn’t care what happened, he just had  _ want _ . 

‘’I’m sorry for what I’m about to do,’’ Jungkook said as Taehyung raised his eyebrows, ‘’But I can’t hold it in any longer.’’  
Taehyung wasn’t given a chance to speak before Jungkook reached for his face and cupped it. He pulled him closer with his hand until he was able to kiss him, leaning deeply into it. Taehyung did the same. 

They stumbled into the room, with Jungkook closing the door after them. Taehyung’s arms were around Jungkook, holding him close as they were thrown onto the bed sheets. All further uncomfort was erased as Jungkook realized what he had been missing this entire time.

The room was filled with commodities. Jewels of various kinds and a couple paintings that made it seem more like an artist’s escape than a Lord’s sleeping area. Taehyung’s bed had drapes over the side, made of thin fabric which was soft to the touch, and covered some of the outside view. In a way, it seemed as though it were just Jungkook and Taehyung, together in a small space.

He loved it. 

Taehyung’s fingers ran all over Jungkook, from his neck down to his chest, where he began to undress the mage. The clothes which Seokjin had prepared for him were soon thrown across the room, leaving Jungkook bare. It took little time for Taehyung to begin kissing him all over, leaving no place untouched. 

‘’You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,’’ Taehyung breathed into the mage’s ear.

‘’I might have a feeling . . .’’ Jungkook said deviously as he began to slip Taehyung’s pants down to his ankles. They revealed something the mage had been expecting, but was still surprised to see. 

In seconds, they were tangled along each other, caressing the other while kissing. Taehyung took charge, grabbing the hips of Jungkook and inserting himself promptly. He let out a rumbly moan as Jungkook rested his body down, shivering at the length. He felt as though he were going to break. Up and down Jungkook repeated despite the pain, grabbing Taehyung's shoulders and breathing heavily. Not long after that, Taehyung released himself not once, but twice as Jungkook was able to please him more than he had thought. They pressed their lips together, savoring every moment that happened. At once, the sheets became undone and the once tidy room was left askew. 

Spit fell between them as their kisses became sloppy. Taehyung's teeth fought for dominance as Jungkook's lips were cut and blood was spilt. Taehyung licked it away, grinning at Jungkook's pleased face. Hands, firmly on Jungkook's hips, Taehyung asked if he'd ever bed a man before. His response was a no, which sent Taehyung thrusting inside him once more with surprise. Jungkook let out a loud moan as Taehyung became relentless, not stopping even when he became tired. 

The moonlight which had once filled the room slowly became a milky sunlight. Pale and dreamlike. A Jungkook who struggled a bit to walk put on his discarded clothes and sat on the side. Taehyung, who had put on his pants again, was curled in the sheets on the bed. Spots of drying white were littered everywhere, and Jungkook struggled not to shiver at their sight. The fresh memory, the fresh desire, it was all there.

‘’I won't be able to stay here forever,’’ Jungkook began in a whisper as Taehyung had started a conversation on doing this for nights on end if the mage were to agree. 

‘’You don’t have to leave,’’ Taehyung said temptingly, ‘’You could stay here, with me. Nothing could hurt you here. We could stay, until the world would split to part us.’’

Jungkook smiled at the ground, then to him, ‘’I would like that . . . but I can’t.’’

Taehyung’s eyes glimmered, ‘’Why not? What’s stopping you?’’

Jungkook sighed, ‘’Everything except you are stopping me. That’s what,’’ he let out a breathy, yet sad laugh, ‘’I’m a  _ mage _ , Taehyung, not a vampire. Even if I were to become your husband, I couldn’t just leave everything behind.”

“Fair,” Taehyung said as he moved over to kiss the lips of Jungkook, “But you’d be my first . . .”

Jungkook smiled out of Taehyung’s kiss. 

“You tempt me more than anything I’ve ever met,” Taehyung grumbled.

“If I do, then I guess that’s your loss,” Jungkook smirked. 

“I didn’t know you were into that,” Taehyung said with mild surprise as he fell back down onto the bed. 

“Next time, Taehyung . . . I promise you.”

Taehyung bit his lip, then looked around the room and reached for the closest ring to him. It was a ring with a carved obsidian at its centre. It captured all of the sunlight which poured into the room and reflected it back, making it seem a thousand more precious than what it was.

“Take this,” Taehyung said softly as he slipped it onto the ring finger of the mage, who looked at it with surprise and care, “Just to remember me. Every winter, come back to me. Promise?”

Jungkook hesitated, thinking of the long travel that would await him every winter, but then realized it was worth it to be completely happy for one whole season. For a long trek, he could have all this, and begin to build a family closer than he’d ever experienced within the village. He thought it over. 

“Alright, my love. I promise.”

\-----

Jungkook left soon after that, collecting his things. The travel back to the village took less than two days, as he only had to care for himself and had less food to hunt for. By the time he finally arrived, it was midnight. Only Yoongi was up, sitting in the snow with a cloak identical to the one that Jungkook wore. When he noticed the mage had finally arrived, he leapt across the multiple snow-mages and into the arms of Jungkook, who nuzzled him. The strain which they had both felt on each other instantly evaporated, leaving only a warm feeling.

“You’re alive!” Yoongi said with a joyful mew as he rubbed against the cheek of Jungkook.

“Of course I am, Yoongi,” He breathed.

“I can’t believe he let you off . . .” Yoongi said with bright eyes.

“Yeah . . .” Said Jungkook, recalling the emotions he’d felt, “But only after one hell of a night.”


End file.
